


The Wrath of Woo

by Transformersfan123



Category: Hero: 108
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growth, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Love, Mental Anguish, Monkeys, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Personal Growth, Protectiveness, Secrets, Talking Animals, Trust, Truth, animal bite, panthers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Woo is known as a gentle human by all in Big Green, and nobody fears the little man. But when his best friend is taken by the ruthless Monkey King, Woo is wounded and left to run Big Green on his own. But Woo had promised years ago that ApeTrully's father would never hurt his best friend again, and there is a wrath in him that few in Big Green have seen. And Severne released it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Spark

Woo turned off the water, wiping his hands down the front of his yellow robe. He knew that his friend would scold and tease, but the diminutive human didn't care. This was the first time in ages that he and his commander would be able to go out alone. There would be nobody around, which meant that Woo would be allowed to see under ApeTrully's mask. He rarely got to look into the face of his best friend, and talking to him in that bulky costume, where he had to act as human as possible every second of every day, wasn't the same as when they were truly alone.

With all of the crazy that had been happening lately, Woo and his commander hadn't had time to relax and catch up. Only two others would be with them, Bohai and Bolin, a set of Turtle twins that were closer to them than any other creatures. ApeTrully did not need a Turtle to keep up with Woo, but Bolin came along to keep up appearances. The twins were their link to Turtle King, who was their closest ally, having given Turtle Castle for the Big Green base. They reported to Ju-Long and conveyed their king's messages to Woo and ApeTrully.

Woo hurried away, nodding to each of their warriors and the animals that passed him in the halls. Pulling open a door that few were allowed in, Woo scurried down the stairs into the heart of the Turtles' living arrangements. It was there, in that wide, open area, that the females laid their eggs and the young were raised, hidden from prying human eyes. Besides Woo, only ApeTrully and First and Second Squads were allowed down there, and for the latter, there were restrictions. Woo knew what an honor it was for him to be trusted by Turtle King to be with the young of his species. And so did ApeTrully.

"Woo," Ju-Long greeted, his small, sea green crown perched upon his brow.

"Turtle King," Woo replied, inclining his head respectfully.

"Bohai and Bolin have been speaking of this trip for days."

"Well, they can't be any more excited than we are," Woo said, smiling as he twirled his false mustache.

"Indeed. The commander should be along shortly."

Woo nodded as Bohai trundled over to him. "How are the hatchlings?" he asked, patting his Turtle's shell.

"They are well. Those vitamins you gave us to try are working wonders. They are growing fast," Ju-Long said.

"Good," Woo said, very pleased by the old Turtle's praise. "I'm glad to hear it. Just follow my instructions and there should be no issues."

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and Woo turned to see ApeTrully striding toward them. Ju-Long greeted the commander, and the disguised leader bowed to the Turtle. They exchanged pleasantries for a few minutes, and ApeTrully's Turtle, Bolin, waddled over to wait by his friend. Woo waited somewhat impatiently. After a couple of topics, he chittered in another tongue.

_"Hurry up."_

ApeTrully chuckled. "Pardon, Turtle King. The hu-man is ready to go."

"Go on then, Commander," Ju-Long said. "Have fun and stay safe."

"Will do," ApeTrully promised. "Turtles, please get your treads."

Bohai and Bolin were ready in seconds, and Woo and ApeTrully left down the exit tunnel, throwing waves over their shoulders. The Turtles skidded across the water, grunting as they hit land, and then they sped toward the forests. Woo and ApeTrully didn't speak over the wind, waiting to get to their predetermined spot before relaxing into familiarity. As the trees dashed past, Woo listed off their names under his breath to pass the time. As the trees grew taller and wilder, Woo began to grin. They were so close to their secret spot that anticipation of a weekend of camping and laughter.

It was with great joy that Woo hopped from Bohai as they slowed to a stop. ApeTrully popped up off of Bolin and looked around. They were in an area enclosed by colorful trees, with lush grass edging the dirt where they would set up their fire. The commander of Big Green took a deep breath then reached up and removed the headpiece of his costume. A moment later, he hopped out of the boxy clothing, stretching languidly with his red tail twitching.

"Well, Woo," the red Monkey said, setting his costume aside. "We're here! It's been a long month, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," Woo said, adjusting the rocks that secured their fire. He brushed off his knees when he stood. Without a word, they headed into the trees to gather deadwood. "I never thought HighRoller would calm down."

"He's getting desperate," the Monkey replied, settling into step beside his human friend. "I fear what he will do next."

"We won't worry about that now," Woo said, waving a hand dismissively. "This weekend is for relaxing, Blayze. No working."

"Yes, yes, friend of my heart," Blayze laughed.

They chatted as they gathered enough wood for the night, stacking it neatly and covering it with a waterproof tarp. Woo lit the fire with flint and steel, and the crackling flames sounded merry, not frightening. The Turtles stepped from their treads and waddled over to allay by the flames. Blayze flopped down, toasting his feet. Woo plopped down beside him, pulling off his shoes, sighing in relief. He picked up his bag and pulled out a loaf of bread and a knife. He sliced two pieces, pressed them onto two sticks, and handed one to Blayze.

Half an hour later, they were crunching on toast, lounging back and talking about life. For the first time in over a month, they were free to be themselves. Bohai and Bolin chipped in every so often, and soon they were laughing and joking, rolling around in the grass like children as tears slipped down their cheeks.

Evening fell within an hour, and Woo pulled out an insulated sleeping back, laying it out on the ground. The trees rustled in the breeze as they settled in to sleep, and for a moment, as he was falling asleep, he thought he heard the trees whispering. He strained to hear what was being said but he fell asleep.

A frightened cry startled him awake, and he struggled out of his sleeping bag, looking around wildly. The fire was nothing but embers, hissing and spitting from the water that had been dumped onto it. Smoke blinded him as he struggled to light something to see. Another cry and Woo gasped.

"Blayze?!" he demanded. "What's going on?"

A chittering in Monkey made him froze. _"Stupid human. Don't let him make the red flower again!"_

Woo gasped as furred hands grabbed his arms and pulled him back. He cursed and swore at the Monkeys around him, fear making his heart pound in his chest, but when he was slapped upside the head, he settled down, dazed, to listen. He strained his eyes, the stars glittering above him. The half-moon that peeked through the trees allowed him to see the outlines of Monkeys. A lot of Monkeys. And the darkest shadow of all had a grip on a smaller Monkey, who was gasping for breath.

_"If you move again, human scum, I will give you a reason to curse."_

Woo didn't need to see to know that voice. The cadence and cruelty contained in those rough chitters and wild cries told him all he needed to know. It was Severne, the king of the Monkeys. He glared at the tallest shadow, hatred bubbling up inside of him. He hated few people in the world. He didn't even hate HighRoller; he only felt sorry for the confused, childlike man. But this Monkey, the creature that had beaten and abused his best friend all of his childhood, this Monkey he hated with his whole being.

_"What do you want, Severne?"_ Woo demanded, his mind racing. _'How can I save us?'_ he wondered to himself.

_"Human scum should not speak our glorious language,"_ Severne snarled.

Woo's eyes were adjusting now. There were very few embers in the firepit, and if the rest went out, they would be in trouble. Monkeys, like all animals with sense, hated fire. It was a purely human invention that terrified them. Blayze was the only exception, despite his attempts to get Parrot King and the other animals in Big Green to get used to it. They never had, and though they could sit in a room with a fireplace, they never got near. As far as he knew, Blayze was the only animal who willingly lit fires.

_"Well you don't speak my tongue,"_ Woo countered, relaxing into the arms of the Monkeys. They relaxed their own grips.

_"Our lips should not speak such filth,"_ Severne countered, jerking the Monkey he held closer.

Moonlight reflected in Blayze's terrified eyes. Woo met his gaze, and they stared at each other for a moment. Then Woo twitched his hand toward his hip. Blayze's expression hardened, and he dipped his head. Severne's white teeth glittered in the apparent triumph over his son. Then he screamed in outrage.

Blayze lashed out with his tail, wrapping his father's throat tight then pulling hard to cut off his air. Woo ducked and twisted hard, easily slipping out of the relaxed grip of the two Monkeys who held him. Before they could grab him, he tugged out a knife that he'd concealed in his robes, slashing at their outstretched hands. They shrieked in agony, drawing away to cradle their cut fingers. Woo lunged toward the fire as Severne released Blayze and tugged at the tail that was suffocating him.

Blayze leapt away from his father and grabbed flint and steel, striking it hard. Sparks exploded outward, but the damp wood wouldn't light. The red Monkey swore in terror, striking twice more before his father slammed into him. The stones flew toward Woo, who caught them. With the wood soaked and unusable, he lowered his hands and struck the stones hard. His sleeping bag caught fire, leaping into the air and lighting the clearing.

Five Monkeys were there. Severne, the two that had held Woo, one behind the king, and Blayze, who gave a high-pitched cry of delight as the flames spread across the insulated bag. The Monkeys drew back, and Severne threw Blayze toward the Monkey behind him, who immobilized the prince effortlessly. The other two screamed in horror and dashed into the darkness. Woo reached for his knife, his dark eyes blazing in the firelight. Severne, abject terror on his face as he stared at the fire, began to back up.

The purple Monkey that held Blayze began to disappear into the shadowy forest, and Woo screamed in rage and raced forward, his right arm outstretched as he brandished the knife. Severne leaped forward and did the one thing that every single animal was forbidden to do by their commander: he bit down on Woo's forearm, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. Woo let out a high, frantic scream, dropping the knife as blood burst from the fresh imprints. He dropped down in shock, the pain radiating through his whole arm, and Severne grinned, blood staining his teeth as he began to back up.

_"Get out of this situation, human scum,"_ he laughed. _"Your red flower will be your undoing!"_

And he turned and ran away, taking Blayze with him. Woo gripped his arm hard, agony pulsing with each beat of his heart. Tears poured down his cheeks as he gasped for air. Everything was shrinking onto the wound. Shaking his head, he made himself think. What did he need to do?

_'Stop the blood,'_ his mind supplied. _'Stop the fire.'_

Woo forced himself to grab his knife and stand, and he stumbled toward his bag, pulling it away from the fire. Digging around, he found a spare robe, and he used his knife to make strips. He hesitated for only a moment then wrapped his arm as tightly as he could, using his teeth to knot them. When the bleeding was covered, he stood on shaky legs and hurried to grab a long branch. With great difficultly, he pushed and prodded the flaming bag into the firepit to burn out then sat down, his head spinning. He felt nauseated, and he closed his eyes to rest them for only a moment.

The next thing he knew, Bohai's high, terrified voice spoke to him. "Woo! Woo! What happened, Woo?"

The human cracked his eyes to see the orange flame that was dawn splashing across the sky. His mind was sluggish, and he tried to sit up, but his arm gave such a painful throb that he fell back, screaming in agony as he cradled his crudely bandaged appendage. Bohai and Bolin squeaked in their own tongue for a moment, and Woo could hear fright, though he didn't understand what they were saying.

"Where Commander?" Bolin asked.

And Woo remembered everything. He began to cry, covering his face with his left hand and sobbing from the depths of his soul. Bohai turned to Bolin.

"Go get help," he ordered. "Fast, fast, brother!"

ApeTrully's Turtle settled himself on his treads and raced off with such speed that he kicked up a spray of dust. Woo continued to sob, shaking his head and trembling with pain. His entire right arm felt as if it had been dipped in fire. Bohai was helpless as Woo cried. When the human settled down, he swallowed and coughed.

"I need water," he croaked. "My canteen is there." Woo gestured at his bag. "Bring it here."

Bohai obeyed and Woo dug out the canteen, uncapping it and placing it in Bohai's mouth. The turtle mounted his treads and went to the stream, filling the canteen with cool spring water and carrying it back. He then nudged Woo into a seated position, allowing his human to use his shell as a support. Woo drained the container, swallowing great mouthfuls of water to sate his parched throat.

"What happened, Woo?" Bohai repeated a few minutes later.

"Severne," Woo spat, tears pricking his eyes again. "Severne happened. He found us and he took him. He took Blayze. And I couldn't do anything."

"What happened to your arm?"

"Severne bit me," he said, holding his throbbing arm stiffly.

Bohai gently lowered Woo back to the ground, allowing him to rest while they waited for help. Woo was very warm. He knew he had a fever, and his thoughts began to grow wild and fuzzy. Time was both fast and slow, and he began to think that nobody would ever come. What if Severne captured Bolin? What would he do if he was left here to die while the vile Monkey King did who knows what to Blayze? When hands touched him and jolted his arm, the ensuing pain made him scream, a high-pitched, pain-filled noise that would set any animal on alert.

"He's wounded badly," a soft voice said.

"Lin Chung," Woo gasped, sweat pouring down his face, now mingled with tears. "H-help."

"We have to get him back _now,_ " Lin Chung said, his voice tight. "He's lost a lot of blood. Quickly."

They shifted Woo again, and he sobbed, blackness edging his vision. Then, when something bumped his wound directly, he turned and threw up what little was in his stomach then fell unconscious, the pain overwhelming his mind.

  



	2. A Dark Look

Woo became aware of a flickering light near him. He grunted, trying to turn away from the light, but he couldn't move. Something had a hold of his left wrist and both ankles, and his right arm hurt too badly to move. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his medical bay. It took him a few moments to realize why he couldn't move. He was tied down. Shaking his head, he glanced down to see a padded constraint on his left wrist. He must have been hallucinating or delirious. Those were the only reasons that somebody was tied down in the medical bay.

Movement beside him made him turn. He saw one of the lower medics mixing a paste and talking to another. He was so bleary that he didn't realize they were talking until one mentioned his name.

"I don't want Woo to thrash like that again," the taller one said. Woo squinted and finally recognized Fai. He was speaking to Kuo, who looked just as disturbed.

Kuo shivered. "I wish the fever would break."

"It did," a female said from across the room. It was Gho, and she was staring straight at Woo. "He's awake."

Kuo and Fai spun to face him, relief etched into every line of their faces. "Woo!" Fai exclaimed. "Can you understand us?"

It took a moment to process the words, but Woo nodded. "Was I delirious?" he asked, tugging at the restraints. His throat was dry.

"Get him some water," Gho ordered, approaching and placing her slim hand on Woo's forehead. "Fever has definitely broken," she confirmed then stepped back for Kuo to unbind Woo's wrist.

Woo couldn't sit up by himself, and Fai helped him to lean against the wall when his ankles were free. While they were doing that, Gho poured a small cup of water, and when the two men drew back, she helped Woo to drink. He was so parched that it took several cups of cool water to sate his thirst, and when he leaned back, satisfied, his head was clearer.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Woo let it out and looked up at the ceiling again. "So was I delirious?"

"Yes, sir," Gho said. "You've been unconscious for days."

"I feel like it," Woo said, shifting his sore body. His eyes fell upon his arm, and memories flashed across his mind. His jaw tightened, and when he spoke again, there was something dark in his voice. "How's the bite?"

There was dead silence, and he looked up. All three of the humans drew back, their faces paling. Woo kept his gaze on them for a moment then gestured to the bowl.

"Salve for the bite, I assume."

"Yes, sir," Gho said, her voice trembling. "We were about to coat it again. If we may, sir?"

Woo nodded, reaching his left hand to tug at the stiff cloth bandages. Kuo took a step forward, but he didn't say anything. The small man managed to unwind the bandages, and he let them sit for a moment before moving them. And he saw just how much damage Severne had done.

His entire forearm was purple and green, save for the dark red impressions where the Monkey King's teeth had sunk in. The flesh was swollen around the bite, and he could see it throbbing from the little movement he'd done. He clenched his jaw and looked up.

"Not so pretty," he said, a strangely light tone to his voice.

"No, sir," Fai said, worrying his bottom lip. He picked up the bowl. "May we?"

Woo nodded. He was detached from the pain, and he watched them wash and salve the wound. His thoughts circled around and around as he tried to remember every detail of that night. He needed to speak to Bohai and Bolin. And then he'd need to speak to Mr. No-Hands and the rest of First Squad. And Second Squad, too.

"Sir?"

Woo blinked and looked up. Gho drew back slightly when he met her eyes. "Yes, Gho?"

"Are…Are you well, sir?"

"No," Woo said.

"Can we help?"

"Not really."

There was a pause and Woo knew exactly what question was on their minds. No doubt it was on the minds of every single member of Big Green. He didn't answer it, though.

"You can get me some broth. Maybe a bit of noodles or rice, too," Woo said, leaning back. He smiled gently, and the three humans relaxed, though there was still a glimmer of unease in their eyes. "Then I'd like to try and have a sponge bath. Then some more rest. Doctor's orders," he teased.

They laughed then split up. Gho headed for the washroom to heat up some water for Woo, Kuo went out the door for Woo's food, and Fai began to clean up the table. Every so often he glanced at the small man, who ignored him. He was staring at the ceiling, resting and thinking. His expression was relaxed, but his dark brown eyes still had a glint of something dark in them. Fai wondered again what had happened to the man and his commander, but he said nothing.

Woo was thinking back on his childhood with Blayze. He remembered the first time he met the Monkey, just as small as he had been as a young boy. Curious eyes rested on him from the bushes, but would skitter away when he got close. Woo, being clever, had set out an apple, which had been taken. The next day, he set out a peach. It was gone, but the pit remained. For a week he did that then he set out a banana and sat down to watch it. The eyes came back. Woo smiled, waving and pointing at the banana.

"You can eat it," he said. "I won't hurt you."

A white face appeared followed by a red body and long, twitching tail. The Monkey sat down and looked between Woo and the banana. He took a few tentative steps forward then snatched the fruit and hurried back to the bushes, but he didn't disappear. He peeled the fruit and began to eat, watching Woo curiously. A chitter came from his mouth, and Woo clapped. The Monkey took a few steps forward then plopped down right in front of him and tilted his head.

"I wish you could understand me," he said. "I'd like a friend. Nobody of my own species likes me."

To his immense surprise, the Monkey chittered again then spoke in a jerky, jolting way, as if he were new to Human-speak. "W-hy?"

"You speak Human?" Woo asked in delight.

The Monkey scratched his head, squinted, then held out his hand, pinching his thumb and forefinger together. "Lit-tle."

Woo was ecstatic. "Neat! I'm Woo."

The Monkey blinked, squinting again as he tugged on his ears. "Fire."

"Fire? Is that your name?"

Shaking his head, the Monkey huffed in irritation. A shriek from behind him had him spin. He took one last look at Woo then sprinted on all fours into the forest. Woo laid out another fruit the next day, but the Monkey didn't come back. Eventually, his parents had ordered that he stop wasting fruit, so he stopped, feeling sad. He'd liked the little Monkey. He wasn't horrible, like his parents said Monkeys were.

After a few weeks, Woo was sitting in his room when there was a soft tap at his window. Looking up, he stared out into the rain. Shrugging, he went back to his scrolls, but another more insistent tap roused him and he walked over and stood on his toy chest to open the window. There, soaking wet, was a peach. Woo reached for it, and a little red head popped over the edge of the roof. There was the Monkey again, sopping wet and grinning, and he seemed to know that Woo had been startled, because he let out a chittering laugh before dropping down onto the sill.

"Hello, Fire," Woo said.

"No. No Fire," the Monkey said, his Human-speak much better now.

"Then what's your name?"

"Blayze," he said. "My name Blayze. You Woo."

"I am Woo! You remembered!" the small boy said, grinning back. "Wanna come in?"

Blayze squinted, tugging on his ears then gestured at himself. "Wet."

"Oh, I don't care about that," Woo said, hopping down and shoving his rug aside. "See? Bamboo floors. You won't ruin them."

The Monkey beamed and dropped to the floor, snatching the peach up with his tail. "Treat," he said, picking it up with his hands and shoving it toward Woo.

Woo grabbed it and stared at it for a moment. Blayze tittered then snapped his teeth together several times.

"You eat."

"Oh!" Woo said then took a big bite, juice running down his chin. "You want a bite?"

Blayze nodded and took a bite on the other side, though he did it much neater. He giggled.

"Mess, hu-man," he teased, tapping Woo's chin. He sucked his finger clean. "No waste peachy-juice! Yum-yum in smooth."

"Smooth?" Woo asked, wiping his chin.

"Crush and mix," Blayze replied. "Then drink."

"Smoothie," Woo corrected. "You mean smoothie."

"Smoothie," the Monkey said. "Yes, you make smoothie? Yum-yum," he said, licking his lips.

"We don't make smoothies, no. But I have one when I get top scores on my tests."

"Tests?" Blayze asked. "Like name learn and speechy-fy Hu-man-speak."

"Language lessons," Woo laughed. "No. Not just language lessons. I do math and reading and stuff."

Blayze looked puzzled, but he shrugged. "No math for me. Just language lessons."

"Boy, you pick things up quick," Woo said.

The Monkey stooped down and picked up several toys. "Like this?"

Woo laughed so hard that he sat down. And that was how their friendship began.

A touch to his good arm brought him back to the present, and he looked over to see Kuo holding a bowl of broth and a smaller bowl of rice.

"Eat slowly, sir," he said, setting the bowls on the tray that Fai had set up on the bed.

Woo nodded and spooned out some broth. He ate slowly, already feeling tired, but he wasn't ready to sleep yet. After his frugal supper, he was helped down, and Fai gave him a sponge bath, wiping away the sweat from Woo's continual tossing and turning. Woo was placed in another medical robe then helped back into bed. Staring up at the ceiling again, he bid them to blow out the candle and let him rest.

But lying in the dark, silent medical bay, he began to plan. He was in charge of Big Green now, not Blayze. And thinking of his best friend in the hands of his father, the Monkey that was supposed to love and protect him, made his insides boil. He would need help, both for himself and for Blayze. First things first, he needed to get in touch with Rahim, the Panther King, a master healer, and Hardwin, Blayze's second in command who was with the other rebel Monkeys in their secret cave system. He would have to tell them both what happened, and that by itself would be… interesting.

Besides himself, few knew that the Panthers were friendly. They'd had terrible, violent leaders for several generations. Rahim had chosen to be a healer instead of a warrior, and when he'd become king, he had done away with their violent traditions. Besides Woo, only Lin Chung, also known as the Báo-haizi, knew of the Panthers' change of heart, but Lin Chung was acting like he was not the Panther Child.

As for the Monkeys, all he had to do was look at his arm to know why humans and animals alike feared them. But Hardwin and the rebels were Blayze's trusted Monkeys. They were the only ones who had stuck with the prince when he'd rebelled from his father. They would not be welcomed by those of Big Green either.

But Woo didn't care. He knew the truth, and it was time that he get them involved. The Monkeys would be eager to join in—it was only because Blayze didn't want them in war with HighRoller and the Monkey King at the same time that they weren't involved—and Woo had a feeling that Rahim and the rest of the Panthers would leap at the chance to defend Blayze. He would send the messages the next day. For now, he needed sleep, so he settled back and closed his eyes, his mind a tempest of emotions and memories.

  



	3. Midnight Excursion

Woo limped through the darkened hall. He wasn't supposed to be up, and every step jarred his wound and sent a spike of pain through his arm. Still, Woo gritted his teeth and pressed on, heading for the door that would lead him down to the Turtle's living quarters. The little movement from the previous evening had worn him out, and he'd slept all day. When he'd woken up by himself in the dark medical bay, he was determined to speak to Bohai and Bolin, and he'd slipped out of his bed and walked right out of the door.

He reached the door without meeting anybody, and he tugged it open, holding his arm tight against his body as he began to slowly plod down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he looked around, taking a moment to catch his breath before picking his way through the sleeping Turtles to get to the center of the room. Several Turtles stirred as he passed, and he saw them move in the phosphorescent light to blink at him for a moment then they settled down again.

Ju-long lay asleep on a stone, and Woo sat down, swallowing hard as the throbbing in his arm nearly overwhelmed him. By the time he had himself under control, Turtle King was blinking away sleep, staring at him in alarm.

"Woo," he said softly. "You should be resting."

"I need to talk to Bohai and Bolin," Woo said through gritted teeth.

"Woo…"

"Please. I need to know what they saw, what happened. The commander…he's been captured by Severne. I need to talk to them. Please."

Ju-long nodded then went to fetch the twins himself. They moved as quickly as they could, nuzzling the shaking man as he curled his left hand around Bohai's shell. The two Turtles blinked at him, fear and concern etched into their small faces.

"Woo, what's wrong?"

"What happened?" Woo asked. "Where were you?" The two Turtles looked panicked, and Woo pet both of them. "I don't blame you. I'm glad you were gone. Severne would have hurt both of you badly if you'd been there. But what did you do, and what did you see and hear?"

Bolin, who was more fluent in Human-speak, nibbled on Woo's fingers affectionately then spoke. "We went for a walk and took a bath in the creek. We fell asleep and woke up to smell smoke. We thought maybe the fire had gotten out of control, and we began to go back, but then we heard…"

Bohai piped up. "Monkeys. Laughing, chittering Monkeys. We feared for ourselves. So we hid."

Woo nodded. "Rightfully so," he said tiredly. "And?"

"We went back at dawn and saw you lying there," Bolin continued. "You were pale, and your arm was bloody. You woke up and began to cry. Then I went for help."

"You asked for water. Then fell back," Bohai said. "Then First Squad come."

"We brought you here, and then we were sent back here," Bolin said.

"The last we heard," Ju-long said in his slow, ancient voice, "was that you were delirious and screaming with an animal bite on your arm. I assume it was a Monkey?"

"It was Severne, not Blayze," Woo said quickly.

"Peace, Human," Ju-long soothed. "I never suspected Blayze. He would not be so crass."

Woo leaned back against the stone, favoring his arm as he closed his eyes. Ju-Long placed his front legs on Woo's leg. The Human placed his good hand on the small shell.

"You are tired, Woo," Ju-Long said compassionately. "Please go back to bed."

Woo swallowed, "I don't know if I can," he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. "It was hard enough to get down here."

"Shall I send for some help?"

Woo nodded. "Somebody in First Squad."

Ju-Long turned to Bolin and spoke in their native tongue. Bolin inclined his head respectfully then turned to trundle up the stairs. Woo knew it would take half an hour at least before somebody would come, so he settled in for a short rest. Ju-Long and Bohai kept him company, speaking only when he spoke to them. That was the wonderful thing about the Turtles. They knew when to stay silent. That was something that Turtle King taught to each little hatchling, and it was a big part of Turtle culture to be patient.

After almost forty-five minutes, the door opened, and a human figure cautiously walked down the stairs, followed by Bolin. As the figure came closer, Woo tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't move. He was so tired.

"Woo?"

Woo blinked then squinted, "Mighty Ray?"

"Yeah. This Turtle came by and said you were down here. You need some help?"

"Yeah. I'm not supposed to be up."

"Why are you?"

"I needed to speak with some Turtles," Woo answered shortly.

"The ones that were with you when you got hurt?" Mighty Ray guessed.

"Yes."

"Find out anything?"

"A little."

Mighty Ray paused in front of Woo, his shadowy expression hard to read. After a few moments, the man reached out and pulled Woo to his feet. Woo swayed, and Mighty Ray pulled him against his side to steady him.

"Turtle King, I take your leave," Woo murmured as his head spun.

"Go rest, Woo," Ju-Long ordered. "Swim through the night."

"You, too," Woo replied. "Come on, Mighty Ray. Help me to the medical bay."

It took all of Woo's concentration to make it up the stairs, even leaning most of his weight on the larger man. When the door closed behind him, he had to take a break. Mighty Ray was strangely patient, his red eyes appraising the small man.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Just give me a minute," Woo said, regulating his breathing.

"Can I ask you something?" the warrior asked, rocking back on his heels.

"Depends on what it is," Woo answered.

Mighty Ray opened his mouth, snapped it closed, and worried his bottom lip then glanced away. "What did Turtle King mean?"

Woo knew that wasn't what Mighty Ray had wanted to ask. He had a feeling that he knew, but he answered what was asked of him. "About the swimming?"

Mighty Ray nodded. "Yeah. That."

"Turtles believe that they swim through channels of different dreams when they sleep," Woo said, leaning against the wall. "But was that what you wanted to ask?"

The warrior rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. "No." Woo waited. Mighty Ray blew out a breath then stood straight. "The medics say that you're wounded, but they won't tell us what happened. I see your arm is bandaged, and you're definitely not alright, so…what happened? Where's the Commander? Why are you so hurt? What's going on? Even your Turtles didn't know what happened, and you've been unconscious for days and we haven't heard any news from anybody. I'm…we're _all_ scared, so what happened, Woo?"

Mighty Ray's fear and desperation plucked at Woo's heart. He watched one of the toughest warriors in Big Green try to force back tears. He softened and laid his good hand on the dark arm.

"We were attacked by an old enemy. I will not tell you who yet, but the commander and I both know him. He stole ApeTrully and…we need to get him back."

"Was it HighRoller?"

Woo laughed, the sound bitter and angry. "No, Mighty Ray. This enemy is older than HighRoller. And for our commander, he is worse than HighRoller could ever be."

Mighty Ray stared then shuffled his feet. "What's he doing to our Commander?"

"I'm afraid to find out," Woo said.

"How bad could it be?" Mighty Ray asked, laughing.

There was no real joy in the sound. He was trying to be hopeful, trying to assure himself that this unknown enemy was better than HighRoller. That hope was misguided because Severne was much more sadistic than their Human rival. HighRoller was dangerous, it was true, but there was a psychological tendency toward games and other childish whims. He had severe arrested development because of lingering damage from the lightning strike, but he wouldn't beat and torture and carve flesh out of his enemy. He would encourage what the animals did, inflicting suffering in ridiculous or twisted ways, but he had no stomach for blood.

Woo stared at Mighty Ray until the forced laughter subsided, leaving behind an awkward silence. Keeping his eyes on Mighty Ray's face, he reached down and began to unwrap the bandages. When he pulled away the cloth, Mighty Ray paled and took a step back. He began to turn a little green, and he looked away.

"He's not HighRoller, Mighty Ray," Woo said sternly. "This enemy is worse than HighRoller. He is not afraid to maim and kill to get what he wants."

"But what does he want with our commander?" Mighty Ray asked.

Woo gritted his teeth. "Revenge." He paused then pushed off the wall. "Take me to the medical bay. I'm tired and my bite needs a new bandage."

Mighty Ray wrapped his strong arm around Woo and escorted the man back to the ward. He helped him into bed then stepped back. His eyes wandered to the wound and he shuddered.

"You said it's a bite?" Mighty Ray asked softly.

"Yes," Woo said quietly. "Now you know why Commander ApeTrully forbids animals to bite. It's not good. Hand me that bowl of salve."

Mighty Ray passed it over, and Woo dipped his fingers in it and began to spread it around his purple, green, and red flesh. He glanced between Woo's face and the wound.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yes. Very badly," Woo replied, his voice steady. "I'll have to do a lot of physical therapy. I might not regain full use of my right arm."

"Doesn't that scare you?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Why?"

Mighty Ray swallowed, reaching up to twiddle with his magical eyes. "I was afraid after I'd lost my eyes. After all the fighting was done, I was terrified. I couldn't get past the thought that I'd never be able to see again. And you just sit there and say that you might never be able to use your arm again like it's nothing. Aren't you afraid?"

Woo handed back the bowl and pointed to the roll of clean bandages. Mighty Ray handed them over, and Woo carefully and methodically wrapped the wound. He cinched them tight, pain making him spasm for a moment, but he clenched his teeth and tucked in the end. Mighty Ray watched him with wide eyes, fear and concern etched into every tired line of his face.

"Mighty Ray, I am afraid," Woo finally said. "I'm afraid that my best friend will lose, not the use of his arm, but his _life._ The monster that has him is sadistic and cruel. I don't want to think of what is happening to him. If Sonia was going to die, would giving up your eyes seem so scary? If it could save her, would you go blind for her?"

There was no teasing light in Mighty Ray's eyes as he shuddered, hugging himself. "I don't want to make that choice."

"But I have to." Woo lay back. "Blow out the candle when you leave. I'm tired."

There was a long pause before the candle was snuffed, and Woo heard Mighty Ray's heavy footsteps leave the room. Only when the silence was complete did Woo begin to cry for his friend and for the pain that was nearly overwhelming him. Which was more painful, he wasn't sure.

Across the forests, deep in a jungle, Blayze stared out of a tiny window at the stars, hoping that Woo was okay. There had been so much blood, and the Monkey hadn't gotten a good look at what had happened. The blood on his father's lips worried him far more than the malicious gleam that promised pain.

The beatings had begun swiftly, and Blayze was in pain so that his whole body ached. Each movement hurt, but he could take physical pain. His heart hurt worse, and that made him afraid. What was going on at Big Green? He felt sure that he would never know.

  



	4. Monkeys and Panthers

Woo limped through the halls, his face set. News was racing through Big Green that they had visitors. That was shocking by itself because they were unaligned, but when news of who the visitors were was passed along, terror followed.

Woo ignored the frightened looks and waited patiently for Bohai, who appeared after only a few minutes. He was unbothered by the commotion, and he bore Woo's weight without complaint. Just before they headed out the door to meet with the new arrivals, Parrot King flapped over, First Squad following swiftly behind him.

"Woo, have you lost your mind?" Mr. No-Hands demanded. "There's a Monkey and a Panther out there! Even Commander ApeTrully was not so foolish!"

"I know what I'm doing," Woo replied coldly.

First Squad stared at him with wide eyes. He knew there was a strange light in his eyes; he'd seen it in the mirror when he'd bathed that morning. His tone was off, too. There was none of the gentle follower that they all knew, and they were beginning to fear that the bite had had lasting consequences on Woo's mind. Woo knew differently, but he didn't attempt to ease their concern; he had too much on his mind, on his shoulders, to worry about what they thought. Things would start getting busy soon, and then they would all understand.

"You need me to translate?" Parrot King asked uneasily.

"I need you to witness. Where's Second Squad?"

"Here, sir," Alpha Girl gasped as they filed in.

Mighty Ray opened his mouth to say something snarky, but Woo caught his eye and his disapproving gaze made the man snap his mouth shut. Woo appraised them as their Turtles assembled and saw they were all paler than usual. Even Parrot King was unnerved, ruffling his feathers continuously.

"You will say nothing to them," Woo instructed. "You will listen and tell the rest of the base, Human and Animal, what happens. Do you understand?" Both squads nodded and Woo narrowed his eyes. "And no fighting. Any quips or jabs and there will be punishment. I do not have the patience for that sort of thing right now. Understood?"

They all nodded again, and Woo gestured for them to follow him. Bohai led the way across the water to the awaiting guests. Parrot King had time for one question as he flapped beside Woo.

"Would Commander ApeTrully approve of this?"

"He's not in charge right now," Woo said firmly. "I am."

And they slid to a stop in front of their guests. One was a lean cat, charcoal grey and spotted with black splotches. His long frame was thin, but he was muscular, and his powerful paws flexed, kneading the dirt as his large green eyes gazed at the party. Woo noticed his eyes linger on Lin Chung for a moment longer than the others. He licked his nose with his long, pink tongue and his tail twitched as he gazed at Woo.

The other guest was a Monkey, much like their disguised Commander, only his fur was a rich blue color, with eyes that matched. His tail was twitching, too, and beside his feet, on the ground, was a long bamboo staff, much like Lin Chung's. First and Second Squad hung back from these two deadly creatures, but Parrot King fluttered down next to Bohai. Woo dismounted and studied them.

"Woo," the blue Monkey greeted cautiously.

"Hardwin," Woo said. "Rahim."

"I expected a cold welcome," the Panther said slowly, his low, smooth voice pleasing to the ear. "But I thought that your friend knew better than to fear me."

"Where is your commander?" Hardwin demanded, looking over Woo's shoulder.

"Severne captured him," Woo said bluntly.

Their reactions were instantaneous. Rahim's ears slicked back, and his hackles raised as he bared his teeth. Hardwin let out a shriek of fear and rage, standing bolt upright as his eyes gleamed. The Squads shifted nervously.

"And you didn't think to put this in your letter?" Hardwin demanded.

"I had my reasons," Woo replied. "We must ease them into the idea that you are friends. The rest of Big Green fears you."

"Friends?" Mighty Ray asked.

Woo turned his brown eyes on him and stared. "Friends," he repeated.

Hardwin took a few steps closer and reached for Woo. The Squads stiffened, ready you defend their temporary leader, but Woo didn't run. Hardwin tilted his chin up and searched the Human's face. He clicked his tongue.

"He has awakened your dark side, Woo," he sighed.

"They've noticed," Woo replied.

"So what do you expect us to do?" Rahim asked.

"You stated that you would defend Blayze from his father if he ever fell into his paws again," Woo said, ignoring the loud silence from the Squads as he spoke. "I call you to that promise and beg that you fulfill it."

Rahim's expression pinched with thought as he tilted his head. "I will fulfill my promise," he said.

"You don't even have to ask me, Woo," Hardwin said, scooping up his staff. "I will do anything for my prince. Am I to gather the other rebels?"

"Yes. We will find rooms for you in a Big Green," Woo replied. "Rahim, I know that your people prefer peace after all of the violence that you've experienced, so I will not request your warriors."

Rahim pushed up and stood on his back legs to his full height. His green eyes glinted. "It is time we end that civil war. We will assist you, Woo, and your rebels, Hardwin. It will take three days to get back with my warriors."

"Three for us, too," Hardwin said. "Anything else?"

"One more thing," Woo said.

He removed his bandaged arm from the sling, and Hardwin's bright eyes narrowed. Rahim dropped down and reached his large paw out.

"You're injured," he murmured.

"Yes," Woo said, grimacing as the deft paws unwound his bandages. "It's not pretty."

The bruises were mostly a mottled green by this point, and the raw flesh of his wound was puckered. Rahim's brows drew together, and he leaned down to sniff the wound. His green eyes were intense as he appraised the injury.

"This is going to scar. Badly," Rahim finally said. "But I can work on it. I will leave tomorrow for my people. This needs tending to immediately. You've kept the infection away, but it needs more specialized care if you hope to regain full use of your arm."

Woo nodded and placed his arm in the sling. He turned to Hardwin, whose face was set with anger.

"Severne did this," he stated.

"He bit me to keep me from throwing fire in his face again," Woo said, smiling grimly.

"He deserves a face full of coals," Hardwin said. "If you don't need me anymore, I'll go and bring my people."

"I'll have your rooms prepared," Woo said. "Bohai," he said, turning to his Turtle. "You ask the others to form a bridge."

The Turtle bobbed his head and spoke to the others in their tongue. With great speed, they propelled themselves into the water to form a walkway to Big Green. Woo mounted his Turtle and waved to Hardwin.

_"Great speed, friend of my heart,"_ he said in perfect Monkey-speak, and Hardwin nodded, jumped onto all fours, and sped away.

Rahim appraised the Turtles, and Mighty Ray stepped forward.

"Can you get across?"

Lin Chung made a noise, then fell into a coughing spell. Rahim appraised Lin Chung then looked at Mighty Ray.

"I can," he said, amusement in his tone.

With great ease, the Panther dashed across the shells of the Turtles then stood at the entrance. Lin Chung stopped Woo, and the small man braced himself.

"Blayze," Lin Chung said slowly.

"Yes. Blayze," he said. "And do as I said. Tell everybody."

"Tell them what?" Mighty Ray asked.

"That we now know who our commander truly is," Kowloon said blankly.

"What?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Blayze is the Monkey Prince," Liger King said.

"Yes," Woo answered. "And Blayze is your commander."

The surprise started to bloom across their faces, but Woo didn't stay to see it. He nudged Bohai, and the Turtle skidded across the water. Woo dismounted unsteadily.

"Thank you, Bohai. Go and inform Turtle King what's going on."

Bohai nodded and rolled down the hall. Rahim stared at the entrance.

"First time I've been allowed in here," he stated easily.

"This way," Woo said, walking down the hall.

Rahim stayed on all fours, trotting down the hall and looking around with interest. "Where does my son sleep?"

"First Squad 's quarters," Woo replied.

"Nobody knows he's the Báo-haizi?"

"Nobody but him, you, me, and Blayze."

"Cohabitating with him will be interesting," the Panther said thoughtfully.

They passed the mess hall, and there was a shout. Several men peered out and gazed after the Panther and the Human. The leader of Big Green glanced back to see horror and fear on their faces as they ducked back inside. Woo smiled and laughed to himself.

"This should be interesting," Woo said.

"What?" Rahim asked.

"Nobody knows you're a healer," Woo said.

As soon as Woo walked in, Gho stood up and approached. But when the Panther trotted in behind him, she froze. A strangled noise came from her throat, and Kuo and Fai hurried out of a back room. They too froze when they saw the animal, who was looking around with interest.

"Woo?" Gho said faintly.

"This is Rahim. Yes, he is a Panther. He's a healer, and you will listen to what he says. He knows how to improve my wound."

Kuo and Fai didn't move, but Gho studied Woo's serene face and nodded. She straightened, wiping her hands down the front of her uniform.

"Rahim," she greeted. "I am Gho. What do we need to do?"

"Tell me what you've been doing for his bite," Rahim instructed.

Gho bowed and immediately began to go through the list of herbs they ground up for the salve. Kuo and Fai slowly relaxed but kept a cautious distance. Woo found this funny. Rahim could have floored them both in one bound, though he wouldn't. It might prove amusing to see how long they would continue to do this.

Rahim took command easily, asking for several herbs and oils, most of which they had. They didn't have the cherry pit oil stored, so Rahim asked for thirty cherries, boiling water, and willow bark. Kuo and Fai rapidly fled. The Panther King watched with interest.

"Skittish, aren't they?" he teased.

"Oh yes. Panthers make them extremely nervous," Woo answered.

Rahim's ears went flat, and pain appeared in his eyes. "I am not my father. When will they realize that?"

"Give them time," Woo said gently. "It's not going to be easy for them to understand. If you think you're feared, think of what they'll do when they find out their commander is the Monkey prince."

Gho paused. "He's a Monkey?"

Woo glanced at her. "Yes."

"Did he bite you?"

"No. It was his father," Woo replied, tracing his fingers down his swollen flesh.

"You do not seem surprised that he is not Human," Rahim said.

Woo laughed, relaxing back into his bed. "No proper Human would think that," he said. "The whole base knows he's in disguise. They just don't know what he is."

The Panther hummed and stood on his back legs again. He began to mix oils together, studying Woo. "Is everyone ignorant?"

"Turtle King and Parrot King know," Woo said. "And I expect everybody to know within a day."

"Hm." Rahim's tail flicked.

Fai and Kuo returned with the water and cherries, and Rahim pushed the cherries toward Woo. Without being asked, Woo began to chew on the flesh of the fruit and spit out the pits into the bowl. Rahim flinched away from the fire Gho lit to boil the water. His green eyes stared uneasily at the flame, and his fur raised a little.

"Can Blayze handle fire?"

"Yes," Woo said. "He's the only animal I know who can light it."

"He's a brave soul," Rahim murmured.

"I know. I just hope he's holding up," Woo said grimly.

  



	5. Looking Back

Woo had been right. The news spread like wildfire, and people all over the base were talking about the long-held mystery of their commander's identity finally being solved. They were all shocked. A Monkey? How could their peace-loving, pacifistic leader be the prince of the violent Monkeys? ApeTrully couldn't be in the lineage of the most despised and feared Animals out there! But then again, his name _was_ ApeTrully, and while Apes weren't Monkeys, it was very close.

To put it lightly, the base was in turmoil. And once Rahim headed out for his warriors, Woo was left to himself, stuck in the medical bay while Fai, Kuo, and Gho took care of him. Rahim had told him to rest, and Woo knew that when Hardwin arrived with the Monkeys, he would have to be up and about for a while, so he was being a good patient and staying in bed. With so much down time gave him time to think, and he focused on memories of Blayze and their past.

After their first two conversations, Blayze regularly came to Woo's window and they had fun. Woo's parents wouldn't have approved of a Monkey in their home, but they were focused on Woo's older brothers. Woo was the smallest of his entire family. His brothers took after his father, huge, muscular, and very athletic. Even Woo's mother was an unusually tall woman, and while she was delicate, she encouraged Woo's brothers in their physical activities while leaving her youngest to his scrolls and books.

Before Blayze, Woo had been lonely, but the small boy had finally found an intellectual equal in the young Monkey. But it wasn't the same kind of intelligence. Woo had a fondness for science, math, and inventing, but Blayze had a memory for languages, history, and folklore. Between them, they knew a smattering of just about everything. Woo would sit for hours, listening to the increasingly articulate Monkey speak of the other Animals and their traditions, legends, and anything else interesting. In turn, the little Monkey would listen to Woo's ideas and try out his inventions. They were quite the pair.

After several weeks of sitting in Woo's room, Blayze insisted that they go into the woods. Woo had sent him ahead then tentatively asked his mother if he could go and play in the forest. She waved him off, telling him to beware of any creatures he ran into. Especially Monkeys. Woo said nothing to this and ran outside, past his older brothers, who were wrestling and laughing. They paid no mind to him, and a surge of loneliness touched his heart, and tears stung his eyes.

Blayze waited for him just behind the bush where Woo had first seen his friend's red eyes. He noticed the tears immediately, and his nose twitched as he leaned forward. His furry paws settled on either side of Woo's face and he was pulled close to the inquiring gaze.

"Is something wrong, Woo?" he asked.

"No," Woo lied, trying to draw back.

Blayze tutted. "You are full of sorrow. I see it in your eyes. Do you not trust me?"

Woo shrugged, glancing away. "It's nothing."

"Nothing does not make you cry," Blayze replied, releasing his friend's face.

Woo blushed, reaching up to wipe away the tears that were beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes. Blayze watched, sitting in silence, his tail curling into a question mark. Woo could tell he wanted to wrap his friend in his tail. It was part of Monkey culture, but Woo was uncomfortable because he couldn't reciprocate. He didn't want to admit this to Blayze, but he knew it would only be a matter of time until the Monkey figured it out. He was such a people person, and he could read emotional cues better than any other creature that Woo had ever met.

After several moments, Woo sighed, hugging himself. "Mother didn't even care that I asked to leave. And my brothers didn't even glance at me. Chang and Gang were wrestling, and the others just watched and cheered. It's like I'm invisible in my own home. All because I'm small and useless."

"Small you might be," Blayze replied, placing a paw on Woo's cheek. "But you have more brains and heart than any of those brutes."

Woo was torn between amusement and offence, but he smiled. "I wouldn't call them brutes."

"Doesn't that mean a large person?" Blayze asked intently.

"It has a negative connotation," Woo replied. "It's a person who is particularly violent or savage."

Blayze considered this then nodded. "My apologies. I did not know the true meaning of that word. I did not mean to insult your family."

"You're still learning, even if you speak almost perfectly," Woo reassured him. "So what did you want to do in the forest?"

"I wanted to take you to meet my best Monkey friend. He's going to meet us by the leachy-nut tree when the sun is at its highest point in the sky. Come. We have a short walk."

Woo followed Blayze as he trotted along on his four paws, talking about the trees, which Woo knew by heart. He began to point out trees and list characteristics and scientific names of each. Blayze listened eagerly, but excitement and nerves bubbled just below the surface of his beaming smile. Woo was rather disappointed when they got to the rendezvous place. They sat down under the boughs and Woo leaned back, taking a deep breath. He looked into the branches of the tree, and a yell burst from his lips as a pair of wide blue eyes stared down at him. Blayze glanced at him in surprise. When he saw that Woo was looking up, he raised his eyes to the branches and let out a shriek of joy.

With ease, the red Monkey skittered up the tree and began to chitter and chatter to the blue Monkey that had surprised Woo so badly. Woo watched them curiously. There was the air of familiarity between the two Monkeys, and their casual touches and almost automatic preening told Woo that they were indeed best friends. Woo felt a little left out, and when Blayze and the blue Monkey looked down at him, grinning, he looked away, afraid to be seen as insensitive and rude. Blayze snorted and they hopped down.

"Woo," he said with a smile. "This is Hardwin, my best Monkey friend. Hardwin, this is Woo."

"Woohoo?" the blue Monkey asked. "Fun, fun time shout?"

"No," Blayze laughed then spoke rapidly in his own tongue.

Hardwin listened then nodded. "Woo. I Hardwin," he said leaning forward, his gaze intense. "Never seen Human before. You small. All small?"

Woo's cheeks flushed, and he shook his head. "No. Not all Humans are so small. I'm…"

Blayze noticed his embarrassment then turned to squeak at Hardwin, chittering quickly. Hardwin continued to gaze at Woo, fascinated. When Blayze finished talking, Hardwin reached over and poked Woo's cheek.

"Human like Chameleon?" he asked.

"What?" Blayze asked.

"Color change. No peachy no more. Him red."

"That's a blush, Hardwin," Blayze giggled. "He's embarrassed."

"Em…?"

Blayze spoke in Monkey again, and Hardwin perked. "Ah. Hot face!" he said triumphantly.

"Yes," Blayze said. "Hot face."

Woo's face certainly felt hot, and he glanced away. Blayze wrapped his tail around him, ignoring Woo's attempts to get away. He pulled him against his furry body, smiling.

"Don't be that way, Woo," he scolded playfully. "You don't have to be embarrassed around us. Hardwin's my best friend. He'll be your friend, too! And friends laugh and have fun, even through the blushes."

Woo finally laughed, nudging him and grabbing the end of Blayze's tail. "Is it possible for me to learn Monkey-speak?"

Blayze's entire face lit up. "You want to learn Monkey?"

"Yeah," Woo said. "I'm not so good with languages, but I think I could learn your tongue. For you and Hardwin."

The red Monkey beamed then Hardwin giggled. "Him have hot face now, too."

Woo studied the white face, trying to catch the signs. It wasn't as obvious as a Human's color change, but there was certainly a pleased, sheepish quality in the simian's face. Woo grinned, poking Blayze's cheek.

"Take your own advice," he teased then tugged lightly on the long, red tail.

Blayze squealed and spun around with joy. Hardwin danced with him, a fluid movement of such grace that Woo was transfixed. The red Monkey had told him of the most prized skill of the Monkeys, the thing that they all practiced and perfected, but to actually see his friend dance was surreal. When the two Monkeys parted, they turned to see a wondrous expression on the small boy's face.

"You've got to teach me that, too," he said breathlessly.

"Tricky, tricky," Hardwin said.

"Hardwin's right, Woo," Blayze said. "I think we should start with language lessons. Now, you will say 'hello' in Monkey speak. Easy to start with."

Blayze made a noise that sounded halfway between a squeak and a shrill whistle, and there was the chatter of teeth at the end. Woo stared at him for a moment, unsure of what he was to do. Blayze smiled.

"Repeat it," he laughed.

"Say it again?" Woo asked hesitantly.

Blayze repeated it, and Woo struggled to produce the same noise. Apparently, he'd said something that wasn't 'hello' because both Blayze and Hardwin burst into merry peals of laughter. His face warmed again, and he crossed his arms and glared at them.

"I'm trying, Blayze! Don't laugh," he groused.

"You're right, you're right," Blayze sighed, gesturing for Hardwin to stop laughing. "Let's try again. You'll get it. Laoshi says its harder for Hu-mans to learn our tongues than the other way around."

After an hour's struggle, he could finally say, "Hello, I am Woo," in Monkey-speak. Blayze was pleased with his progress, assuring him that he was doing quite well for a beginner. And Woo had gone home, practicing the sentence he'd learned. And he'd fallen asleep that night, more determined than ever to learn his best friends' tongue.

Woo smiled to himself. He'd driven his family up the wall with his language practice. They didn't know what he was doing, and they finally assumed that he was just making those strange noises for attention, just like he spouted random facts for attention. But that was the beginning of his journey to stop caring what his family thought of his every action. He'd cared more about pleasing Blayze and Hardwin than what his family thought of him.

A frown hovered about his lips as he considered his relationship with his family. They had left their home after Woo's misadventure with Blayze and the rebels. Woo had forced them to move, and it was a good thing he had. Severne had destroyed their home less than three days after they'd moved. And they weren't the only ones.

The memories that pricked at his mind were painful, so he shook them away, refusing to go there right now. He heard the low murmur of voices, and Woo turned to see what was going on. Lin Chung stood there speaking to Gho. Woo watched with mild interest as Gho nodded and gestured to him before leaving. Lin Chung approached after making sure that nobody was around.

"Woo," he said in his calm, steady voice. "Are you well?"

"Better, Lin Chung," Woo said. "May I help you?"

"What are your plans with the Monkeys and Panthers?" Lin Chung asked, fingering the feather on his staff.

"They are to have rooms for themselves," Woo said.

"Where?" the man pressed.

"On the other side of the base."

Lin Chung thought about that, pursing his lips. "Good. But will they be allowed everywhere?"

"Just like any other Animal who has joined Big Green."

"But can you trust the Monkeys?" Lin Chung pressed.

"I can, yes," Woo said. His dark eyes glanced over the grey hair. "I noticed you aren't worried about the Panthers."

"I've…had dealings with them," Lin Chung replied evasively.

"I know," Woo answered. "Rahim said it would be interesting to cohabitate with you again, considering you deny that you are who you are."

Lin Chung paled, his grey eyes widening as he stepped back. He looked terrified. "How… You… You know? A-About that?"

"Blayze and I are good friends with Rahim," Woo said calmly, staring up at the ceiling. "We know all about what and who you are, Lin Chung."

The man flushed. "And you never told me," he said accusingly.

"It never came up," Woo replied. "Unless you want us to announce your connection with the Panthers to the whole base?"

"No!" Lin Chung gasped.

"Then don't blame us. We haven't told anybody," Woo said. He finally turned to gaze into Lin Chung's fearful eyes. "Rahim told me that he will not speak of what you are while he's here. He is bringing your mother, and the other Panthers will probably stare, but they have been ordered to say nothing to you or your friends. They are not to acknowledge that you know them at all."

Lin Chung's face pinched in pain, and he looked away. "Oh. That's… That's good. I'll… I'll be going now."

Woo softened as the man turned and walked toward the door. "Lin Chung. May I offer you some advice?"

The warrior paused, but he didn't say anything.

"I understand what it is to lose your family," he said gently. "Don't make this mistake or you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Rahim is your _father_ , Lin Chung. He loves you very much, even if you're Human."

Lin Chung placed a hand on the door frame then turned, tears gleaming in his eyes. "Even Bàba doesn't know what's wrong. How do you?"

"Because I've spent more time with Animals than almost every other person in this base," Woo said. "And it's easy for Humans to feel inadequate when comparing themselves to their amazing abilities and skills. But the way Rahim speaks about you, Lin Chung, leaves no doubt as to how much he loves you. I suggest you find time to talk to him about your doubts."

Lin Chung stood there for a moment, then let out a deep sigh. He passed a hand over his face, and his features seemed to shift, his hair darkening a bit, and his expression took on an animalistic quality.

"What if he doesn't understand?"

"You won't know until you talk to him," Woo said. "Think about it."

Lin Chung's features smoothed back into his Human form, and he nodded. "I will. Thank you, Woo."

The man turned and walked away, leaving Woo alone again. The small man didn't mind, and he sighed heavily as he closed his eyes to rest. He missed Blayze so badly. What if he was doing everything wrong? Adding the Monkeys and Panthers to their roster, talking openly about what Lin Chung was, revealing what Animal their commander was, everything suddenly seemed to be too much, and Woo turned away from the door and began to cry. Why was everything so complicated? No answer came to mind.

  



	6. The Monkeys Arrive

Woo strode down the hall, Hardwin and the other rebels following close behind. The Monkeys glanced around curiously, chittering in low tones in their own tongue. Every Human they passed pressed against the wall, Hardwin grinning at all of them. Woo knew he was trying to ease their fears, but there was also a tinge of mischief in his blue eyes. The Humans' eyes were wide, and they all lingered on the grinning face of the blue Monkey.

_"They are afraid,"_ a white Monkey chattered, flicking her tail as her red eyes scanned every face.

Woo nodded. _"Yes. Did you expect a warm welcome, Bin Yang?"_

_"No, Woo,"_ the female said, shaking her head. _"I didn't expect to be embraced. But I did expect a simple greeting."_

As if on cue, Mighty Ray came around the corner and froze in the middle of the hallway, staring at the thirty or so Monkeys behind Woo. The sound of Mystique Sonia laughing filtered from the entrance of First Squad's rooms. Woo paused when Mighty Ray didn't move, and the Monkeys glanced over each other to see what was going on.

"Mighty Ray," Woo said.

"Hey, Woo," Mighty Ray said hesitantly. "I didn't know the Monkeys were expected today."

"It's been three days," Woo replied. "You heard Hardwin."

Mighty Ray hesitated, rocking back on his heels, then looked at the blue Monkey. "That's you, right? You're Hardwin?"

Hardwin nodded, leaning against his staff. "That's me. I've always wanted to meet you, Mighty Ray," he said, his grin widening.

"You speak Human pretty good," the bulky man said, studying the Monkey.

"Blayze and Woo taught me well. All of us can speak Human," he said, gesturing behind him, and the Monkeys smiled at Mighty Ray. "Some are less well-versed than others, but we can understand you, so…"

"Hey, banana-brain!" Mystique Sonia said. She stepped out of the doorway, a hand on her hip. "Who are you talking to?" She paused when she saw the Monkeys, and unease spread across her features. "Oh. The Monkeys are here."

All conversation stopped, and Mr. No Hands, Jumpy, and Lin Chung came over to stare out at them. None of them moved for a moment then Lin Chung pushed by and stopped beside Mighty Ray. He scanned the furry face of the blue Monkey then held out his hand. Hardwin stepped forward and grasped it, shaking firmly.

"You are Lin Chung," Hardwin said, his eyes sparkling merrily. "I've heard _a lot_ about you."

Lin Chung shifted uneasily, and Woo poked Hardwin. The blue Monkey glanced over, and Woo shook his head once, chittering softly in Monkey. Hardwin nodded then turned and leaned against his staff again, an easy smile crossing his friendly features. Jumpy churred then hopped one step closer.

"When Woo learn Monkey-speak?"

"It certainly took him long enough," Hardwin answered, laughing. "I thought he'd never learn the difference between—"

"Translate that and I'll tell Parrot King," Woo laughed. "And I get it _now._ Higher pitch and lower growl."

There were shrieks of laughter from the Monkeys, and their amiable faces lit up with pleasure. As First Squad stared at them, they relaxed. The Monkeys weren't being violent. They seemed fun and pleasant, ribbing each other as their tails thrashed with joy. Hardwin's laughter was loudest, his deep boom easily rising above the higher pitches of the others. Woo's dark eyes sparkled, and for the first time since he'd returned alone, the dark, calculating look disappeared as his white teeth flashed in a smile.

"Well, I'm taking them to their quarters," Woo said. "We need to get them settled. You can talk with them later."

"Okay," Mystique Sonia said. "Welcome to Big Green."

The rest of First Squad waved, then they all headed back inside their common room. As the door shut, Woo turned to the white female.

"Satisfied?"

Bin Yang smiled. "Yes, Woo. I am satisfied. That was Mystique Sonia? The warrior?"

"Yes," Woo replied, heading back down the hallway toward their new rooms. "She's a wonderful fighter. I think you'll like her. And Alpha Girl Latifah. I believe she's training with Second Squad. You'll meet her later."

"I look forward to it," Bin Yang said.

Woo pressed his hand against a door at the end of the hallway and pushed. The door opened to reveal a large area. The room had several tables, but there were no branching rooms for sleep. Hardwin looked around.

"This is plenty of room. But where do we sleep?"

"Animals don't usually sleep in beds," Woo explained. "If you'll come over here," he said, walking over to a pile of cloth and poles. "You can see that I've modeled some hammocks off of your normal way of sleeping. You assemble them like this." He clicked the poles into a base then stood on his tiptoes to tie a knot on one side and then the other.

The Monkeys watched curiously. When Woo was done, he stood back, wringing his hands apprehensively. Hardwin handed his staff to Bin Yang then crawled into the hammock. It cradled him perfectly, and he sat up, swinging his legs over the side.

"Perfect!" he said, hopping down. "Does Blayze sleep in one of these?"

"No," Woo replied, relaxing. He smiled and began to assemble another one. The Monkeys spread out and began to help. "He sleeps in a bed. He loves how comfortable they are, but he does miss his hammock from home."

"What happened to our prince, Woo?" Bin Yang asked. "Hardwin said that you would explain. We are worried. And your poor arm is so bandaged and stiff. What happened?"

So, Woo, cradling his arm close to his body, sat at a table, and explained to the Monkeys all that he could remember about the night that Blayze was taken from him. They all sat and listened, their expressions tense at the mention of the king they were rebelling against. When Woo mentioned the bite, Bin Yang covered her mouth and reached out compassionately.

"Is there anything we can do about it, Woo?" she asked.

"No," Woo said, smiling sadly. "Rahim's already looked at it. It's going to scar, but it's healing alright."

"So, what's the plan?" Hardwin asked seriously, perching on the table.

"I'm not sure yet," Woo said, tapping on the wood with his good hand. "I don't know what to do, Hardwin. Blayze is the one who makes all the decisions around here. I'm just the second. But I'm not anymore. I just want to save him, but what can we possibly do against Severne?"

"Gen just came back from scouting when we left," Hardwin said, catching his tail to preen it. "Do you want the briefing, or would you rather wait for Rahim?"

Woo sighed heavily, twirling his fake mustache as he thought. "I think we'll wait for the full report. But I would like any news about Blayze."

"Gen," Hardwin said, gesturing for a green Monkey to step forward. "Report."

Gen swallowed then stood straight. "I saw them bringing in a prisoner almost two weeks ago, and I didn't know it was our prince at the time. Gui let me know that our prince is being kept locked in a lower room with very little access to sunlight. He gets fed once a day, and he is not seen outside the room. Gui hasn't had the chance to speak to him, but he told me that our king is angry, so I think that our prince is still staying strong."

Woo's expression pinched. "Good news and bad," he sighed.

"Bad, sir?" Gen asked in surprise.

"That means that Severne will get worse. But we have some time," Woo said.

"I heard that you beat him before," Gen said hesitantly. "And you are such a small Human." Hardwin snorted, narrowing his eyes in warning. But Woo waved him off, so Gen continued. "How did somebody like you beat our king? He is devastatingly strong and clever. I just don't see it."

Woo didn't look at him. A memory flashed through his mind, full of fire, pain, and screams of rage. He shook his head to clear it then looked up at Gen.

"You were a later addition," he said. "You joined after the rebellion."

"Yes, sir," Gen said.

"What have you heard?" Woo asked, genuinely curious.

"That you tricked our king and abused his weakness."

Woo laughed softly, taking off his hat and running his fingers through his thick, black hair. He stared at the smooth flesh of his hand, recalling the angry red marks that throbbed and ached continually as he stumbled along with the exiles. Rahim's kind paws had eased his pain, and there wasn't a scar left from the traumatizing experience. But sometimes he could still see thunder crashing in Severne's black eyes, a rage that Woo could not comprehend.

"Woo," Hardwin said, clasping his upheld hand in his furry paws.

Woo looked up at him, and it was as if he were shooting forward through time to the present moment. He stared at their entwined fingers then squeezed tightly before drawing back. He placed his hat on his hand, flipping the cover over a page detailing a strange invention that caught Hardwin's attention.

"I've got to go. My bandages probably need changed again," Woo said.

Woo hopped to his feet then headed for the door. He could feel the Monkeys' eyes on him, and he paused at the doorway, turning to look at Gen, whose gaze flickered downward for a moment in a show of respect before jumping back to Woo's brown eyes.

"I did use his weakness against him, Gen," Woo said. "And I might have to again. I'm just not sure. But I will not let him destroy Blayze. Physically or otherwise. We'll wait for Rahim to show up tomorrow. Then we'll make a plan."

Hardwin stared at him, his gaze just as piercing as Blayze's. "Are you going to be okay, Woo?" he asked softly.

Woo paused then spoke softly. "Come to my workshop tonight. The one down the hall to the left, fourth door down. Okay?"

The blue Monkey nodded once, and Woo left, shutting the door behind him. He leaned against it, taking a deep, cleansing breath. Then he pushed off the wood and headed back down the hall. He was already tired, so he walked slowly, passing door after door, behind which, men, women, and Animals all talked and laughed. But that laughter didn't diminish the uneasy trickle of fear from each person. Alone, the trickles meant nothing, but together they were strong enough to sweep away anybody who stood in the way. And Woo could feel the brunt of that force on his shoulders, weighing him down.

He paused, looking down at his bandaged arm. It was still sore, still stiff. Woo clenched his fist, feeling the muscles in his arm tremble and complain as they tried to move in a familiar way. But that way wouldn't work anymore. Severne's teeth had sliced through his muscles, and they would never work right again. But Rahim had assured him that with therapy, he would be able to use his arm just as well.

Tracing his fingers over the bandage, he toyed with the end then began to unwrap it again. He needed to see the damage again. The bandages fell away, and Woo stared at the red marks. Muscles were kneading back together, and Woo clenched his fist again. The reddened skin turned white as snow, and he took a deep breath before relaxing his arm. He did this several times, unaware of anything else around him. With every tightening of his muscles, pain shot through him, and he gritted his teeth.

"Woo?"

Jolting in surprise, Woo looked up to see Mr. No Hands hovering in front of him. He looked concerned.

"Is your arm hurting?"

"Yes," Woo said. "I'm just exercising the muscles."

Mr. No Hands stopped flying and landed gently on the ground. "Are the Monkeys settled?"

"Yes," the small man replied then looked down at his arm again and began to flex his hand again, his face tense.

"Are you okay?"

Woo snickered, glancing up. "Okay?" he asked lightly. "I'm fine, just have to bring together two species of Animals that the world despises and present them to a group of Humans that are supposed to care for Animals and their rights, and yet they hate them, too."

The small man stared at the bite and began to giggle. Mr. No Hands' face paled, and he took a step back, fear flashing across his face. He didn't know what to say to calm Woo down. But a soft noise made his eyes dash up to see the blue Monkey. He didn't have his staff, and his big, blue eyes were focused on Woo. He walked over and wrapped his furry paw around Woo's flexing hand, stopping him.

"I think it's time to go to bed, Woo," Hardwin said gently. "You're tired and hurting. Doesn't bed sound like a good idea?"

Woo glanced up, his fist clenched tightly beneath Hardwin's paw. He began to laugh softly then louder. Hardwin's face remained soft, and he wrapped an arm around his body.

"Human," he said firmly. "Please lead us to the medical bay. Woo needs some food, water, and rest."

Mr. No Hands blinked, his face still drained of color. "Medical bay?" he asked. "Oh! Yes! This way."

He began to fly and led the Monkey and the laughing man down the hall. He kept glancing at Woo.

"Is he okay?"

"Stressed," Hardwin said. He kept a firm hand wrapped around Woo's waist. "This is why he doesn't usually act the part of a leader. He's more suited to a second position. But even Blayze wouldn't keep his mind completely in this situation."

"Blayze?" Mr. No Hands asked, his brows drawn.

Hardwin smiled, wrapping his tail around Woo as the laughter began to taper off, and Woo groaned, looking exhausted.

"Your Commander ApeTrully," Hardwin said. "Blayze is his real name. He's our prince."

"Not king?"

"No," Hardwin said.

Mr. No Hands heard the tightness in his voice, and he dropped the subject. "So our commander would be acting like Woo?"

"If you lost your best friend in the whole wide world and knew he was being beaten every day, and if you knew that you were the only chance that he had at being rescued, and to do that you had to convince a bunch of Humans and Animals that Monkeys and Panthers aren't the monsters that they think, wouldn't you lose your mind a little?"

Mr. No Hands glanced at Woo, whose face was flushed, whose expression pinched with pain every step, whose arm was cradled close against his body to prevent any more pain, and suddenly he understood that dark look in Woo's eyes. He paused outside the medical bay then dropped to the floor.

"We'll be alright, Woo," he said.

Woo glanced up and smiled, a little pained, but it was real. "I know. Thank you. And I hope you weren't too concerned. I'll be okay."

And Hardwin turned and led him into the room, leaving Mr. No Hands standing there with a new appreciation for what Woo was going through and a determination to let everybody else know.

  



	7. Enter the Panthers

Rahim's warriors were much bigger than the Monkeys, even while on all fours. Everybody stared at them as they trotted down the hall, Rahim and his mate in front with Woo between them. Woo was completely unafraid of the fierce-looking cats, and the other Humans marveled at him as he spoke casually to the king and queen. He switched between Human-speak and Panther, proving that he had known them long enough to begin to assimilate their language. Considering his reputation for being unable to speak anything but Human, that was impressive enough as it was, but when it got around that he spoke perfect Monkey, everybody's respect for him skyrocketed.

As they were passing First Squad's rooms, it was Lin Chung that stepped out, conversing with Mystique Sonia. As soon as Rahim and Althea saw him, they froze, their tails curling close to their bodies as unease worked its way into them. Then Lin Chung looked up, and his mouth snapped shut as his eyes widened and his face paled. Mystique Sonia took a nervous step back, but Lin Chung didn't move. Woo studied the Panthers, then Lin Chung's face, then stepped forward.

"Lin Chung, Mystique Sonia. This is the Panther King Rahim, and his mate, Althea. They are joining our ranks today with the other Panthers. Isn't that nice?"

Lin Chung didn't move, his jaw set, his eyes locked on his father. Rahim gazed back just as intensely, while Althea looked to be in physical pain at seeing her estranged son. Mystique Sonia broke the silence, smiling and taking a tentative step forward.

"Which is which?" she asked hesitantly.

Rahim and Althea turned to appraise her, finally breaking off from staring at their son. Althea pushed herself up on two legs and tilted her head.

"I am Althea," she said, her cadence slow and rich. She smiled. "You are Mystique Sonia?"

"I am, ma'am," the Human replied, bowing.

"We have heard much of you, Sonia," Rahim said, his voice deeper than his mate's, but it was just as rich. "You are a brave warrior. But you are more beautiful than Blayze and Woo ever said."

Mystique Sonia blushed, but a warm smile graced her face, and her dark eyes lit up. "Thank you, Panther King."

"Bah," he said disdainfully, standing as his mate was. "Call me Rahim. I have no reason to hide my name from Humans."

"I've never understood why Animals do that. Elephant King finally told me his name," Mystique Sonia said. "And he told me that I could tell the rest of First Squad but no one else."

"Makani is like the others," Woo said softly. "It's not in their culture to trust just anybody with their names. A name is power to Animals."

"It is in my own power to give my name if I please," Rahim said, sweeping his tail high.

"And that gives you just as much power as any king could wish for," Woo replied. "Blayze is the same way."

Rahim nodded once, his right ear flicking. "He and I are alike in many ways."

Lin Chung still hadn't said a word, his face tight and pale. He turned around, glanced back, then hurried away in another direction. Mystique Sonia was surprised.

"Usually he's the one always greeting Animals," she said apologetically.

"He is excused," Althea said. "It is disconcerting to see us here."

Mystique Sonia smiled. "Yeah. Never thought Panthers would be here. Welcome to Big Green, by the way. The Monkeys got here yesterday."

"Hardwin is always punctual," Althea said fondly. "When shall we see him? He hasn't visited in season or two."

"Wrong villages for him to visit," Rahim replied. "You know, lovemate, that he visits in the Winter or Spring."

Althea nodded, and Woo laughed. "You can meet as soon as you've built your nests. I had Hardwin and the others gather the materials this morning."

"Excellent," Rahim purred. He and his mate dropped to all fours again. "Lead the way, Woo."

"Bye," Mystique Sonia said, waving as she turned for the dining hall.

Woo led the Panthers into rooms much like the Monkeys'. Instead of hammocks, there were nesting materials. The Panthers set to work immediately, and within the hour, their nests were complete. Rahim then examined Woo's arm, adding a soothing oil that would help with the scarring, though there was no doubt that there would still be marks once it healed.

"I wish I'd seen you sooner," Rahim said compassionately, rubbing the oil tenderly into the marred skin.

"I'll be fine," Woo replied.

Rahim's ear flicked and he glanced at the closed door. There was a sudden pounding, and Woo turned with a start. Rahim laughed heartily as Hardwin burst into the room with a horde of chittering, laughing Monkeys. Hardwin skipped over and leaped into Rahim's arms, grinning widely.

"Heya, Ra-ra," Hardwin teased.

"Rahim," the Panther King said with great amusement.

"I like Ra-ra better," Hardwin said, launching himself off of the solid form that was the Panther and catching hold of a beam in the ceiling. "Me and Blayze, we love talking about our wonderful healer, Ra-ra. Such an amazing healer, a wonderful Panther, and a great big ass."

There was a pause, then everybody in the room burst out laughing. Tears were soon streaming down Woo's face as he leaned against the wall. Rahim's great booming guffaws were loud and Althea's laugh was an undercurrent of feminine amusement. The other Panthers laughed with more traditional hiccupping churrs. Woo gasped for breath then wiped his cheeks.

"He'd never call him an ass, Hardwin," he sighed. "That's you. You're just jealous."

"Of what?" Hardwin asked, hanging upside down by his tail as the other Monkeys chittered and examined the nests.

"My good looks," Rahim replied.

"Ha! Who needs good looks? I've got sparkling wit and a dazzling personality."

"Since when?" Woo challenged.

Before Hardwin could reply, there was a snarling noise, and the blue Monkey placed a paw on his stomach. Woo smiled.

"Hungry?"

"You never showed us where the mess hall is," Hardwin said. "We ate all our fruit last night."

"Are your Panthers hungry, Rahim?" Woo asked.

Rahim inclined his head. "Food would not be disagreeable. What do you have?"

"I believe today's dinner is fried noodles," Woo said. "Well, if you'll follow me. I'll take you there."

Woo pulled his sleeve down and covered the wound, which Rahim had assured him was closed, then began to walk toward the dining hall. The Monkeys and Panthers conversed in Human-speak. The Panthers had a much weaker grasp of the Human tongue than the Monkeys, and it was fun to hear them laugh and correct the great cats whenever they misspoke. Woo listened to the mixed chatter with a sharp ear, catching most of the Monkey and snatches of Panther. He didn't notice the Humans staring at the large group of Animals with wonder, curiosity, and a smidge of fear.

When they entered the mess hall, all talking ceased as every eye, Human and otherwise, landed on the Monkeys and Panthers, headed by the tiny figure of Woo. The talking slowly resumed as Woo explained to the new arrivals just how the mess hall functioned. Once they were in line, Woo got his bowl, a glass of water, and his chopsticks and headed for a lonely table. He seated himself, pulled his noodles close, and just stared into the bowl, his eyes downcast. It was the first time he'd eaten in the mess hall since Blayze's capture. He was lonely. But not for long.

"Heya, Woozie," Hardwin said jovially, plopping his tray down.

"Hardwin," Woo said, unable to stop the smile that pulled at his lips.

"What are you doing? Trying to win a staring contest with your food?"

Woo shrugged, his smile fading. "I miss Blayze," he said as a few more Monkeys sat down.

"We all do," Bin Yang said sadly. "He visits so rarely."

"You know why," Hardwin replied, but even he looked upset.

"Still, it would be nice to see him more often," the white Monkey replied.

"And Woozie, too," Hardwin said, nudging Woo. He picked up the bowl and took a large gulp, slurping up noodles with gusto.

"Be polite," Woo scolded, giggling as the people at the other tables turned to see who was eating so loudly.

Hardwin only slurped louder, and the Monkeys began to laugh and copy him. Woo couldn't help laughing even as he pulled the bowl away and poked him.

"Be polite. Blayze would be horrified," he chuckled.

"Got you to smile," Hardwin replied, licking his lips and catching a stray noodle.

The Monkey began to eat much more nicely, and soon the table was full of Monkeys chittering and shrieking with joy in their own tongue. Hardwin peeked over at Woo, who was back to staring at his bowl with a morose expression on his face. The blue Monkey thought for a moment then picked up his cup and took a sip.

"This is good, but it's nothing like our juices," Hardwin said primly.

"It's water, not juice," Woo replied.

"It's nothing like our juice," Hardwin said louder, and several heads turned. Woo glanced over, arching an eyebrow. Hardwin grinned, leaped onto the table, and began to sing.

_"Oh, to the juice of the fruits which grow in the trees,  
To the Butterflies which share nectar with the Bees!  
For my dears, if they shirk  
This most important work,  
We would not taste the sweets of nature as we please!  
So praise the work of Butterflies and Bumblebees!"_

The entire table of Monkeys then burst into the next verse as Hardwin drained his water in one gulp, bowed to the room, which was dead silent, and dropped back into his seat. It took the others half a minute to realize that Hardwin was singing a drinking song. And as the next verse began, the Monkeys began to beat on the table, singing in perfect Human-speak about the fruits of the vine. The Humans were so bemused by this openly fun behavior from such feared fighters that they didn't start to get into the beat until the third verse was well underway.

Woo tapped his fingers with the beat. It was one of their favorite drinking songs, and Woo had many fond memories attached to this song. Hardwin was staring at him, and when Woo noticed, he snorted and shook his head, but the smile was back on his face.

"We'll get him back, Woo," Hardwin assured him in a low voice. He leaned over and licked Woo's cheek, a sign of affection that only Hardwin and Blayze himself ever got to do.

"I miss him so badly, Hardwin," Woo murmured, leaning into the Monkey. "I don't know how you all do it. How do you survive without him?"

"We do it because we know he's safe with you," Hardwin replied as the Monkeys started up another song. "But he's not safe now. Not with Severne. And we are in just as much pain as you."

"Oh really?" Woo raised his right arm, and Hardwin grasped it.

"You know that's not what I meant," the blue Monkey scolded.

Something tickled Woo's ear, and he turned to see Rahim on all fours, leaning close. His whiskers were what had touched him, and the small Human faced the Panther.

"When are we going to plan?" he asked.

Woo wanted to scream, "Now!" but he didn't. Scanning the room full of happy Humans, singing Monkeys, and serene Panthers, along with other curious Animals, he knew he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere. So he took a deep breath, picked up his chopsticks with great difficulty, and paused for a moment.

"First thing tomorrow morning, Rahim. We'll get with the other kings and queens."

"Will my son be there?" he asked in a low voice.

"Both First and Second Squad will be present. So will the Tank Commander, the Airforce Commander, the Infantry Commander…Perhaps even the Sailor Brothers."

"But for now," Hardwin interrupted. "We make merry!"

And he jumped into another rousing song that filled the hall and made all of the Humans laugh and clap to the beat. Woo smiled, but he didn't join in. Instead, he began to eat, listening to the songs, but his mind was miles away.

  



	8. The Start of the Monkey Rebellion

Woo stood in the corner, watching as First and Second Squad walked in, ribbing each other as usual. Hardwin walked in with Rahim, and both squads parted down the middle, staring at the visiting Animals with wary eyes. None of the three Animals even spared a glance at them, though Woo could tell that Rahim and his mate were bothered by having their estranged son so close. Hardwin did a graceful handspring over to Woo and plopped down right beside him. Rahim and Althea strode over and seated themselves on the floor beside Hardwin. Woo didn't respond, watching, waiting.

The Humans were soon all in their seats, talking happily. For a few minutes, nobody else came in, and Woo felt as if his entire world was crashing around his ears. His thoughts were on overdrive. _I've ruined all of Blayze's hard work. None of the Animals will come because of Rahim and Hardwin. They will desert us and go back to HighRoller, and Blayze will be killed by his sadistic father. I've ruined everything because I'm not a capable leader. What use am I?_

And then Mystique Sonia jumped up and headed for the door. "Elephant King!" she greeted, walking over to embrace his trunk.

"Hello, Sonia," he said, nuzzling her with his big head. "We thought it was in the other hall."

And the Animal Kings and Queens came flooding in, leaving Woo with the biggest sensation of relief that he had ever known. They filled the room, and he scanned each face, marking off the Animals that were there. They had _all_ come. Woo had to blink away tears, and he let out a heavy breath. Hardwin nudged him, chittering comfort to him, and Rahim turned and whispered in Panther.

_"They are here, Woo. It is okay."_

Woo nodded, then he stood and walked to the front of the room as the Animals settled down. He looked around the room gravely, knowing that this would be the most important meeting they'd ever had. First things first, he had to get things started.

"Greetings, allies of Big Green, and thank you for coming. I'm sure you've all heard rumors that our commander is no longer with us, and it is my solemn duty to set things straight." Woo paused, then lowered his head. "The rumors are true. Commander ApeTrully has been captured by an old enemy. I am the leader of Big Green in his absence, and I've used my authority to recruit two new Animals into our ranks. I would like to introduce you to Rahim, King of the Panthers, and his Queen, Althea. And the Monkey Prince's regent, Hardwin. Their warriors are settled inside Big Green until further notice."

Woo gestured for the three Animals in the corner to come forward, and Hardwin bounded over, a mischievous grin on his face as he bowed to the room. Rahim and Althea stood gracefully on their hind legs and walked over to stand by Woo. It was almost comical how much difference there was in their heights. The two Panthers towered over both Woo and the Monkey. In fact, they were taller than the Cheetahs. Their yellow-green eyes scanned the room then they, too, bowed low.

"It is an honor to join the ranks of such esteemed fighters," Rahim rumbled.

"We hope to get our friend back soon," Althea added.

Hardwin glanced at Woo before he spoke, gauging his words, and he stood tall when the Human nodded at him. "I am Hardwin, the regent of Blayze, Prince of the Monkeys."

"And what about your king?" Camel King demanded.

"We have no king," Hardwin said, his grin fading into a grimace. His blue eyes shone with fire. "The Monkey in charge of our kingdom is a bully, a dangerous, malicious fool, and he has none of my warriors' respect, nor my own."

There was a murmur that went up from the different Animals, and Woo saw Makani lean over to ask Sonia a question. She shrugged, petting his trunk. Woo cleared his throat.

"Hardwin," he said. "Explain what happened to split the kingdom."

And the room fell into complete silence. Hardwin took a deep breath. "Our Prince was born into a kingdom of abuse and destruction. He did not share in his father's delight in war and hatred. All he wanted was a peaceful life, a life with others that were different. He went to Parrot King and took language lessons and befriended a Human. And he began to dream of a world full of peace and harmony between Animals. And eventually, things happened. Terrible things. Things that changed our entire kingdom."

The Animals stirred in surprise, but they settled down as Hardwin waved his hand and a small, gold coin appeared in his furry palm. Everybody leaned forward, and Mighty Ray yelped.

"Hey! How did you do that?"

Hardwin didn't answer but flipped the coin into the air with his thumb. It arced slowly through the air, and Hardwin murmured something in Monkey. Woo stepped forward and caught it. In a flash, the room was gone. Nobody could see themselves anymore, and there were cries of surprise. And then there were more cries, softer, and a murmur of shock followed. For there, in front of them, was a red Monkey, his red eyes gleaming with joy as he stood and chatted to a young Woo. The lips and noises were almost a shadow as words in Human-speak washed over them, though it was clear that they weren't talking in that tongue.

"I just don't know, Woo," Blayze said, peeking behind the leafy vines at something that wasn't yet visible. "My father will be so angry…"

_"Please_ , Blayze," Woo begged. "Just a teeny little peek? You say everything is so beautiful, but you never let me see it."

A soft snort came down, and Hardwin hopped out of a tree. He looked uneasy. "Blayze, this is a bad idea."

The red Monkey turned sharply to look at the blue. "This was _your_ blasted idea, Hardwin!"

"I know. But things… things are too quiet. I don't like it. I can't find any of the Guard."

Blayze worried his bottom lip, tugging on his white ears. "I don't like this. Woo, let's get you back home."

Woo turned and then there was a sharp whistling noise and the ground suddenly filled everybody's vision. Then, as the scene shifted to a court full of Monkeys, they realized that Woo must have been knocked out. Woo lay with tied hands, and Blayze and Hardwin were lying beside him, half-conscious. When Woo noticed the Monkeys that surrounded him, he stiffened as his gaze was drawn to a throne, covered in gold with beautiful designs carved carefully into each surface. A big, black-furred Monkey sat in the throne, his dark eyes angry and hostile.

Woo forced himself up, pain etched in his features. His head throbbed and his wrists were rubbed raw by the vines that were wrapped too-tightly about his flesh. As he stood, Blayze shifted and opened his eyes. His gaze landed on Woo, and then he looked behind him at the court. And horror didn't even describe the expression that flashed into his face. On trembling arms, he pushed himself into a kneeling position, glancing briefly at Hardwin, who had his own eyes open, but it was clear he didn't dare to move. He didn't rise from his knees even as he looked up at the black Monkey.

"Father," Blayze said hoarsely, his entire body trembling as if he were in a high wind. "Father, p-please…"

"You dare to disobey me yet again," the king said in a low voice.

"Father," Blayze begged, terror in his eyes. "Punish me, not the Human."

"You dare to bring a Human to our very borders," Severne continued.

"Father," Blayze moaned, tears gathering in his red eyes. "Father, please… Please, it's my fault. I-I found him and was going to take him back…"

"More lies," the king said, his tone never shifting from its soft deadliness. "You have been sneaking off to see this Human for weeks. You have learned his tongue, visiting the Parrots without my permission. You have taught this _filth_ our tongue, making our language less valuable. Not only have you sullied your own lips with that _unworthy_ tongue, but you have also given this Human something far more valuable than he could ever pay for."

Blayze looked terrified, shrinking in on himself, his red eyes pleading for mercy because his voice would no longer work. And the black king stood up and took several calculated steps down to their level. Blayze cowered, and Hardwin covered his face, curling up as small as possible. Woo had never seen them act like that before, and he didn't like it. He stayed silent, apprehensively watching the king approach. The Monkey grasped Woo's chin and looked him over, a sneer playing about his lips.

"No fur," he tsked. "Ugly whelp, this one. And so tiny."

Woo flushed, but still, he held his tongue. Then the king moved over to Blayze, who couldn't lower his frightened gaze from his father's face. The black Monkey leaned down, met his son's eyes, then moved. The strike was so fast that Woo never saw it. But he did see the blood dripping from the white face of his best friend, and his cry tore at his ears and made his heart ache.

"Stop it!" Woo snapped.

The black Monkey looked at him with his inky stare. "Don't speak our tongue."

And Woo replied with the foulest word that anybody had ever heard, a word so bad that there was no acceptable translation for it in Human-speak. But the invisible audience knew the gist of it because the king's expression twisted in outrage.

"Foul beast!" he screamed, stalking over and raising his hand.

Woo stood straight, his young face set, ready for the strike, but the strike never fell. Blayze moved fast, plowing into his father with his whole body, screaming at the top of his lungs. And the king flew back and struck the floor. There was a moment of shocked silence, and realization dawned on the faces of the red and blue Monkeys. Then the court began to murmur, talking of how their prince had turned. Severne stood up slowly, glaring at his son.

"Traitor," he hissed. "Get them! All of them!"

Woo's heart almost stopped, but Hardwin was the one who moved. He grabbed Blayze's arm and flung him back.

"You will have to go through me!" he yelled.

There was another murmur then a female voice called out. "And me!"

A white Monkey stepped forward, standing beside Hardwin. Her red eyes blazed with heat, and suddenly there were more Monkeys, stepping up to defend their gentle prince, so unlike his father, or any of his ancestors.

"Your reign is a terrible one," Hardwin snarled. "You have no mercy for anybody. You don't deserve to wear that crown!"

"Traitors!" Severne screamed. "Guards! Guards!"

Meanwhile, Woo was gripping at his hip with his bound hands. He snagged what he was after and sliced through the vines with a sharp knife he had hidden in his robes. Shaking out his raw wrists, he stood and grabbed Blayze's hand.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" he asked in Human-speak, but there was no fear in his voice.

"Indeed, Woo," Blayze replied in the same tongue. His voice was high with terror, and it was very obvious who that voice belonged to.

The invisible audience broke into soft talking as they finally realized what the Humans had known for days. Their commander, the man they'd followed for so long, was no man at all, but a Monkey. They had heard rumors that there was no way that ApeTrully was a Human, but nothing could convince them that he wasn't. Not even his smell, which was distinctly different from other Humans. Then again, Lin Chung didn't smell like a Human either, so they figured that it was an anomaly. To them, he had looked exactly as a Human should, and the revelation that he wasn't actually shocked them.

And then they focused on the memory again as Woo stepped in front of Blayze and spoke in Monkey.

"Revolt!" he screamed. "Revolt against the tyrant!"

And the Monkeys around him, those loyal to the prince, took up the cry, and chaos reigned as a civil war unceremoniously began.

  



	9. Blazing Loyalty

The Monkeys allied to the prince spread out, standing in defense of their leader. Blayze looked bewildered, pulling Woo close to his body to protect him from the gathering storm. Severne stared at all of them with merciless black eyes, and he gave the order to kill the traitors. An uproar followed, and the rebels began to fight. Their fighting styles were fierce and flawless, so all the fighting was a deadly dance. Hardwin took down a grey Monkey then turned to look at Blayze.

"My Prince, what do we do?"

At the question, a magnificent change came over the red Monkey. Woo saw him take up the mantle of leadership without a qualm, and standing straight, his gaze went over the room. He then called out a firm command.

"Retreat into the forests! They have us outnumbered! Retreat! Retreat!"

Blayze grabbed Woo's arm, slinging him onto his back. Woo held on, gasping in surprise as Blayze took off at a run for a window. The other rebels followed suit, and the king's guard followed, shrieking obscenities and threats and looking ready to kill. Woo let out a scream as Blayze jumped right out the window, his grip tightening on the red neck as gravity dragged them down toward the unforgiving ground.

Blayze's clever hands snagged a vine, and he skittered along it, hopping onto the roof of a stone building. They ran through the city, Woo's call for revolt echoing from the Monkeys spreading out behind them. More Monkeys began to join the throng, taking up the cry. Then a loud shriek came from behind them, from the castle. The king was calling for war.

"Kill the traitors! Kill the rebels! Stop this incursion!"

Blayze continued to run, but there was a problem. The Guard that had been suspiciously absent when they were near the city came pouring out, bamboo rods in their hands. They took up a line to stop them from leaving. Woo could see no way out, and Blayze gave another order, authority in every harsh syllable.

"Break the line! Get us through!"

A flood of rebels passed by him, launching themselves at the Guard. The fight was harsh, and Blayze paused off to the side and placed his paws on Woo's hands, gasping for air and unable to continue without oxygen.

"Relax, Woo," he gasped. "I can't breathe."

Woo loosened his grip, and Blayze sucked in air as the Human slid to his feet. He stood back as the Monkeys fought. Then a rough hand grasped him, and Woo cried out in pain as a light blue Monkey jerked him close, raising his sharp staff to bring it down. Blayze leaped into action, throwing himself into the Monkey and wrestling with him. They thrashed hard, knocking into a barrel. It toppled over and broke open. The liquid splashed across the stone walkway, and Woo leaned down, hoping it was what he thought it was. It was. It was alcohol, and it was strong.

The diminutive Human looked around at the chaos. He had caused this. And he could fix it. As Blayze struggled, Woo pulled out flint and steel. Camping was off, but he could still use it. He opened his mouth and shrieked in Monkey.

"Rebels!" he cried. "Flee into the forest! Flee, flee!"

And then he struck the stones together. A single spark was all that was needed. The vapors caught fire, and it spread with such speed, but the fighting was so fierce that it still took about twenty seconds for the Monkeys to realize what was going on. The blue Monkey screamed as fire licked at his tail and he shot away from Blayze, who spun and gazed at the fire with terror in his face. But he didn't run away. He ran toward the fire, grabbing Woo.

"Fire!" he gasped. "Brilliant, Woo!" He turned to see the Monkeys hurrying away from the rapidly growing inferno. "My people! Into the forest! Flee! Flee!"

And the rebels obeyed. Woo took several steps forward with his friend, but then Blayze screamed as he was tugged back by his tail. The king stared at him with murder in his eyes, and he began to beat Blayze, who screamed in pain and fear. Woo didn't even think as he reacted. He reached into the blaze and grasped a burning hunk of wood from the barrel, and he ran forward and thrust it into the king's face.

Severne let out a horrifying cry, grasping his dark face with both hands as he writhed back in pain. But it was enough for Blayze to stand up and grab Woo. The Human threw away the flaming wood, grasping Blayze's neck with one hand, cradling the other to his chest. And then they were running through the forest, sprinting away from the chaos and fire and screams. But Severne's voice rose above them all, deep and foreboding.

"I will kill you, Human!"

Woo shivered, muttering under his breath, "Not today."

He looked down at his hand. He'd had no protection from the flaming wood, and burns were already swelling and raw on his flesh. Adrenaline raced through his body, so he couldn't feel it, but he knew that he would be in agony within minutes. And still they ran, far, far away, until the Monkeys couldn't run anymore. They all stopped and collapsed, looking to their prince as he let the Human down. Blayze's cry of dismay had them all sit up, ready to fight, but the red Monkey tenderly took hold of Woo's left wrist.

"Your hand!" he was shouting, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Woo! Your poor, poor hand! We must find a healer! Is there a healer among us?"

No answer, and Woo sat down, his face paling as the pain reached a level higher than he'd ever known before. Blayze grabbed his face.

"Stay conscious!" he gasped, his mind racing. "I know of a healer, a possible helper! Please, wait here! Oh, gods, please have mercy on me! Let him help!"

And Blayze tore from the small clearing, leaving the group of Monkeys with the small Human. Wonder was in their faces as they stared at him. They couldn't believe that this diminutive boy had stood, unafraid, before their king, that he had _wounded_ the great warrior with the strange red flower, hurting himself in the process. Hardwin limped over, sitting beside Woo. Woo leaned against him, his skin a sickly grey. He said nothing, fighting back the agony that was his entire left hand. He had done it. And now he needed rest. He closed his eyes and shivered, burying his face in the singed blue fur.

Quite suddenly, there was a _snap_ , and the forest disappeared. There, in the front of Meeting Hall C, was the man that the boy had become, his hand whole and his face grim. Woo handed the gold coin back to Hardwin, who waved his paw and it disappeared. They stood gravely in front of the Animal Kings and Queens and the warriors of Big Green.

"That is all you need to see," Woo said. "You now know that the Monkeys are in a civil war. Hardwin is the Prince's regent while he is away, and right now he is far, far away." He paused, glancing at all of the startled faces. "And yes, Blayze, Prince of the Monkeys, is your Commander ApeTrully. I put the question to all of you. Will you remain loyal to your leader? Will you help to save him from his father?"

"I will," Hardwin said immediately, crossing his arms.

"As will the Panthers," Rahim agreed.

"First Squad will stand with you," Lin Chung said softly, and the others jumped up with a cry of agreement.

"Second Squad is loyal to our commander!" Alpha Girl Latifah shouted.

"The Tank Army is with you!" the Tank Commander barked.

"The Air Force will follow you, Woo!" Master Chou called.

Then Red-Faced Kwan joined in, followed by the Sailor Brothers, the Air Defense commander, and all other Humans. Woo had expected no less. But his focus was on the Animals, who were murmuring to themselves. It was Makani that stepped forward.

"I don't know much about Monkeys," he said. "But they all can't be bad if our ApeTrully is one. The Elephants will stand with you."

"The Cheetahs are interested in the Panthers," Cheetah King said, his sharp eyes scanning Rahim. "If they are allied with you, we will, too."

The other Animals began to call out their loyalty, and Woo took it all in. He relaxed a bit then held up his right arm and pulled his yellow sleeve down to his elbow. The room fell silent as they took in the mangled flesh, which was beginning to scar. Rahim leaned down to observe it then stood straight again.

"It looks better," Rahim said calmly. "I suggest another dousing of cherry pit oil when we leave."

Woo nodded, pulling the sleeve back up. He adjusted his hat. "This will not be easy. I have a plan. It is simple. We go and face the Monkeys in battle. We try and end this civil war. We rescue Blayze. And we go from there."

"That's it?" Mighty Ray demanded. "That's your big plan?"

Hardwin laughed loudly. "It? It? No way! I believe that Woozie is making sure that you're all still ready to join him."

Mighty Ray blushed, but he laughed too. "Eh, I guess you're right. First Squad's with you, Woo."

"So is Second Squad," Kowloon said. "We're not scared of a fight."

"I don't need all of your warriors," Woo assured the Animals. "Elephant King, I need about ten Elephants. The rest of you may send as many warriors as you think we need. I ask for your finest. Monkeys are well trained in martial arts. They are incredible fighters. Send the warriors you choose here, and Hardwin and his warriors will give examples." He paused. "Some of you might not want to risk your warriors. That is okay. Blayze will understand. He despises fighting, and he only does it when he thinks it's necessary. But if you can spare anybody, definitely do so."

Woo scanned the room. "Speak amongst yourselves. Go home and tell your warriors what's going on. I will give you three days. In three days, we will move out and head for the jungles. Whoever is with us will go." The man stood straight, his brown eyes gleaming with a dark fire. "It's time to dethrone that incompetent fool. And we will. For Blayze."

There was a pause, then Lin Chung stood up and removed his hat. "For our commander."

The other Humans stood, and Woo nodded at them. He turned to Hardwin and the two Panthers. "Come. I need to rest for a while. Rahim, you can work on my arm."

Woo walked out, the three Animals following. The small man slumped over against the wall. Rahim's green eyes were worried, and he gingerly picked Woo up and carried him to the medical ward. There was only Gho in there, mixing up the cherry pit oil. She glanced up.

"About time for another treatment," she said, her compassionate brown eyes scanning Woo's worn face.

"I was just about to mix some myself," Rahim said. He carefully laid Woo down on the bed. "Hand it here, Gho." She bowed slightly and handed the bowl over. Rahim sniffed it then nodded. "You did well. You are a clever girl."

Gho nodded. "I noticed that you don't like fire. I figured I'd save you the trouble of kindling one."

Rahim's ears slicked back. "No Animal is fond of fire, Gho."

"How do you boil water for the oil?" she asked.

"We settle near hot springs," Althea said. "And when we need to boil something, we keep bowls over the steam until its hot."

Gho nodded. "How about a bath before the oil?"

Woo smiled weakly. "That would be nice. Hardwin will help me."

"Very good, sir," Gho replied. "I'll run the water."

Hardwin hopped up on the bed as she disappeared into the washroom. "Things are really cooking now," he said, then paused. "Is that the right expression?"

Woo laughed. "Yes. Things are cooking. We can only wait and see what will happen."

A throat cleared from the doorway, and Lin Chung was standing there, his eyes wary. "I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Certainly," Woo said. "What's on your mind?"

Lin Chung blushed. "Not you, Woo. Bàba."

The Panthers stiffened, and Rahim turned his keen eyes on his son. "Fang He?"

Lin Chung swallowed. "Alone, please."

"I'll be back soon, Woo," Rahim said, dropping to all fours and trotting toward the boy.

" Māmā can come, too," Lin Chung muttered, running his fingers through his hair, which seemed darker than usual.

Althea hurried over, licking his cheek. Lin Chung glanced at Woo.

"We're going to the bamboo fields."

"Sensible," Woo said. "Gho will coat my wound, Rahim. You can look at it when you get back."

"Thank you, Woo," the Panther King said. "Lead the way, Fang He."

Lin Chung turned around and left, Rahim and Althea following, their tails tangled together. Rahim spared a glance at Woo, and hope was written in his face. Woo nodded, and the Panthers left.

"Where are they going?" Gho asked, coming back into the room.

"Something came up," Woo replied. "You can coat my wound. Hardwin, help me bathe."

Hardwin chittered, picking Woo's small body up and leaping from the bed. He set Woo on his feet and led him into the washroom. His eyes were thoughtful.

_"Is the Báo-haizi going to make up with Rahim?"_ he asked in a low voice, speaking in Monkey just in case Gho could hear him.

Woo tugged his robe over his head, dropping it on the floor. _"I hope so."_

Hardwin smiled and spoke Human. "You know something, Woo?"

"What?" Woo asked, tossing his red underwear beside his robe and sliding into the tub.

The blue Monkey grabbed some soap and handed it over. "You worry so much about whether you're good enough at anything. I know that's from your upbringing. But I want to congratulate you. You're doing a great job. I know you didn't sign up for it, and you're struggling with doubts, as always, but you're a great leader, even if it's just temporary."

Woo made a face. "Blayze would do better."

Hardwin dipped a rag in the water and took the soap back, coating the wet cloth. "Blayze is a great leader, too," he admitted, scrubbing Woo's back. "But he couldn't make Lin Chung talk to Rahim. You did."

Woo flushed with pleasure. He didn't say anything, but he and Hardwin knew each other well enough to know that more words weren't needed. Woo simply turned and smiled at Hardwin, who stuck his tongue out and continued to lather the Human up. Both of them knew that Blayze would be proud of Woo, and it was enough for the moment.

  



	10. The Calm Before the Storm

Woo sat on his turtle as he and the army of Big Green made their way deeper into the jungles. He had sent out a messenger the day before to negotiate with the Monkey King. He wasn't surprised to wake up to Gen limping into his room, a long cut on his face and rejection in his green eyes. He had bowed low.

"Most honorable Woo," he began, and Woo laughed.

"Just Woo, Gen," he said, tossing aside his blankets.

"Woo, then. Severne has… severely said no. He will meet us in the plains of the Monkey gods. He said that we will end this."

"I expected no less," Woo said. "But I'd hoped he wouldn't hit you. Go and see Rahim. He'll patch you up. We march in three hours."

And three hours later, they began to march. Most of the Animals that had strong fighting teams sent them along. Only a few species, like the Sharks and Octopi, who were more comfortable fighting underwater or other terrain, didn't send warriors. Woo understood, but they had not left them empty-handed. Instead of fighters, they sent good luck talismans and food to keep them up on the journey. The small Human had never been prouder of the Animals of Big Green.

Hardwin was up front with Woo, his Monkeys grim and determined. There was no happy chatter, no giggling and laughing, and it disturbed the Humans who had grown used to the jokes and free-spirited nature of the simians. But now, there was tension, a tension that had built up over years of civil war, of seeing friends and families shattered by the Monkey in charge, the Monkey whose ancestors had done things that were just as bad, and who wanted to snuff out the one hope they had for freedom and peace.

They all marched throughout the day, winding through dense jungles and wading through streams. By the time they got to the plains, the sun was setting. There was no sign of the Monkeys, so Woo ordered camp to be set up within the boughs of the trees. He refused to let them out on the plains, and fires were lit among the Human soldiers.

First Squad set up camp near the Monkeys. They set out their sleeping bags and lit a fire. As soon as the wood crackled, the Monkeys glances at them. And as he usually did, Jumpy backed up and shivered. Across the way, Second Squad was lighting a fire. And just like Jumpy, Golden-Eye Husky backed up, wariness in his eyes. They all recalled the fear of the Monkeys in Woo's memory when the fire had blazed forth from the man's quick hands.

Rahim and Althea came up beside First Squad, eyeing the fire as they stared at them. Mystique Sonia glanced over.

"Can we help you?"

"Fang He," Rahim said.

There was a pause then Lin Chung turned his head. "Yes, Bàba?"

Silence from his friends greeted those words, and they stared blankly at Lin Chung. Second Squad glanced over with interest.

"May we set up near you?" Rahim asked.

"Of course, Bàba."

Rahim turned and made a noise, summoning his warriors. They began to make their nests, and Lin Chung turned back to the fire, his face hot from more than the flickering flames. Mighty Ray squinted at him.

"Wait…" he said slowly.

But before he could say anything else, Kowloon was there.

"No way," he said sternly. "You can't be."

Lin Chung glanced at him then blinked. In that blink, his form changed, and everybody jumped back in surprise. His hair was charcoal gray instead of sandy, and his eyes were just as green as the Panthers. His skin was pale, and freckles stood out dark on his cheeks. He tilted his head, grinning and revealing sharp teeth.

"Can't I?" Lin Chung replied.

"Bào-haizi?" Jumpy asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Lin Chung replied.

Woo watched with a smile, and he walked over to nudge Lin Chung and spoke in Panther.

_"That was very brave."_

_"Thank you,"_ Lin Chung muttered.

"Is everything okay?" Woo asked the others.

"Yes," Mystique Sonia said after a moment.

"It's a lot to take in," Woo said, seating himself beside the Panther child.

"You knew?" Kowloon asked.

"Sit," Woo said, and Second Squad approached and sat down hesitantly. "Of course I knew. It's obvious."

"Is it?" Lin Chung asked.

"Not so much now that you've spent so much time with Humans," Woo said then laughed. "But you definitely had some quirks that showed that you weren't exactly raised by Human parents for the majority of your life."

"Like what?" Lin Chung asked.

"Constantly picking at your clothes like you were uncomfortable. Misunderstanding common Human metaphors. Not comprehending certain Human customs. Talking as if you were an Animal instead of a Human." Woo paused. "I could go on. But you've resolved most of that now."

Lin Chung blushed, but he laughed. "I guess you've got a point, Woo. But is that all?"

Woo shook his head. "No. Before you were recruited, Blayze was summoned by your father to discuss things. Rahim conceded that you needed to grow up and approved of us bringing you in."

Lin Chung glanced back at the Panther King, who flicked his ear as he smiled. His serene face held a hint of mischief.

"I thought you gave in too easily," Lin Chung said.

"Like I would let my son be with just any Humans," Rahim said. "After what that beast did to you, I was very careful."

"Beast?" Kowloon asked.

Lin Chung's jaw clenched. "My Human father nearly killed me. Bàba found me and adopted me."

Kowloon's expression softened. "My parents left me at a monastery. No note. No, 'we'll come back later.' They just left me there. I had no choice."

"I thought it was a big deal to be a monk," Mighty Ray said.

"I wouldn't have chosen that path," Kowloon said quietly. "The monks were… inappropriate toward such a young boy. I have my own secrets."

Lin Chung studied him. "I'm sorry."

Kowloon shrugged. "It's in the past. Commander ApeTrully helped me get past what they did to me. One reason that I don't care he's a Monkey. He's the nicest man I've ever met."

"Funny!" Jumpy laughed.

Kowloon looked offended, so Woo jumped in. "I believe that Jumpy is not calling what happened to you funny," he said quickly. "He thinks that it's funny that you said that a Monkey is the nicest man you've ever met."

Kowloon paused then sat back. "Yeah. I know it sounds stupid. But it's true."

"Blayze would like that," Woo said softly. When everybody glanced at him, he chuckled. "He would like that you think he's nice. He has issues with that. Sometimes he doesn't want to be harsh because of his father. I have to encourage him to stand up to certain things."

"Like what?" Alpha Girl asked.

"Like with us?" Hurricane Lee asked.

"Yes," Woo said. "Like with you. He was afraid to punish you after that massacre. But you needed to be punished."

Archer Lee chewed on his tongue for a moment then nodded "It was for the best. Didn't like it though."

"Massacre?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"We were chased out of our village after we killed somebody," Archer said.

"He shoulda kept his hands to himself," Hurricane growled.

"Be that as it may," Woo said sternly. "You had no right to take the law into your own hands. You saw the damage that caused. Because you did that, they came after you. Because they did that, you had to defend yourselves. Seven good men died that day, and it's all your fault."

There was a pause then the two men nodded. "It was our fault," Archer said. "And you made sure we learned our lesson. And ApeTrully has kept us in line ever since."

Lin Chung nodded, and he didn't even flinch as Rahim slipped up behind him and licked his cheek. Mighty Ray snorted, Mystique Sonia smiled, and Mr. No-Hands made a strange noise in his throat. Second Squad watched with interest as Lin Chung nuzzled Rahim's head before turning back to the conversation.

"All the cats are affectionate with their families," Kowloon surmised. "I saw Cheetah King and Queen doing that."

Lin Chung shrugged uncomfortably. "It's part of their culture."

"Monkeys groom each other," Woo said. "They are also very expressive with their tails."

There was a pause, and the Humans searched for a topic to move on to. But it was Jumpy that broke the awkward silence.

"How Woo have not scars?"

Woo blinked. "What?" He pulled his sleeve down. "No, it's going to scar."

"No. On hand. From fire. In memory."

"Oh!" Woo exclaimed. "Rahim healed me."

Lin Chung turned, tilting his head in a very cat-like fashion. "You did? Why did we never meet? Was it before you found me?"

"No, little treasure," Rahim said, wrapping his tail around Lin Chung's waist. "That happened when Woo was 14. You were 12. I sent you away with your Mama."

"Why?"

"Because there were lots of Monkeys. It was before I was friends with Blayze and his rebels. I didn't know the Monkey Prince then, and I did not want you or Althea near so many Monkeys. But he implored me on his hands and knees to help a friend of his who had terrible burns. So I prepared my warriors and sent you away. Then I took care of him."

Woo held up his left hand. "He did so well that it didn't even scar. And he became our friend while he tended to us."

"Woo?"

They turned to see Hardwin. Woo smiled.

"Yes?"

"We should assign guards. I don't trust Severne to leave us alone if he should arrive in the night."

Woo nodded. "Agreed. Excuse me."

He stood and walked away to confer with the Monkeys. The members of Big Green pulled out food and ate a sparse dinner before getting ready for bed. Woo was busy making sure everything was settled then he came to Second Squad and asked to speak to Archer Lee. The man was surprised, but he followed Woo to a secluded place. He was given a packet and told what was in it, then Woo instructed him very seriously on what he was to do.

"Do you understand?" Woo asked.

"Won't people get hurt?" Archer asked.

"No," Woo said. "We've got the Elephants to help us deal with it. I've thought this through. But it's not a guarantee that you'll have to do it. Only if I signal you. It's a failsafe in case the Monkeys are too much for us. Their warriors are impressive fighters, and they have so many of them that we might be overwhelmed. This is a backup plan, a contingency. I will order it only if necessary."

"Do you think it will be necessary, Woo?"

Woo frowned, turning to look across the plains. They were just inside the tree line, hidden by leafy boughs. He could see, in the dying light, a flash of shadows moving across the way. He knew then that the Monkeys were there, waiting. He closed his eyes and breathed out. The battle would begin early, and his heart quivered inside of him. He knew things were going to be confusing in a matter of hours. With a heavy heart, he turned to face Archer Lee again.

"I do," he finally said. "Severne is cruel, but he's clever. He'll try and surround us tonight, drive us out of our beds, put out our fires. He's terrified of fire. All Animals are." He paused. "All except for Blayze. Spread the word amongst the Humans. One Human per fire to make sure it doesn't go out. I mean it. We sleep in shifts. This is _not_ High Roller that we're dealing with. This enemy is worse."

Archer Lee's eyes dashed down to the covered right arm of Woo, and he swallowed. "Yes, sir. I understand everything you've told me. You will set everything up tonight?"

"The Turtles will. I do not fear for them. They are slow but efficient. They have their shells to protect them, and their lack of speed will keep Severne from paying much attention. He'll be looking for quick movements, not slow and steady. Go and spread the word."

"Yes, Commander," Archer Lee said, bowing low.

He turned and disappeared, leaving Woo with a sense of fear and anxiety for what the coming day would bring.

  



	11. A Clash of Wills

Woo awoke to a scramble and a shriek. Dawn was breaking, and he tore out of his bedroll to see a purple Monkey wrestling with Hardwin. Hardwin managed to pin him, and the Monkey looked ready to bite him. Woo jerked his knife from his belt and pressed it to the purple throat, his eyes gleaming with anger. The rest of the camp began to stir, but Woo was focused on the intruder. The Monkey's breathing was shallow as he gazed at the knife.

_"What do you want, fool?"_ Woo demanded in Monkey.

_"I bring a message."_

_"From Severne?"_

_"No, sir. From Gui."_

Woo pursed his lips. "Let him up, Hardwin."

Hardwin obeyed, but the other simians surrounded him, muttering amongst themselves. The purple Monkey rubbed his throat, eyeing the knife warily.

_"You are Woo? And Hardwin?"_

_"Yes,"_ they replied.

_"Gui said to tell you that Severne has captured several Humans, and he's bringing them and our prince to the battlefield. He plans to execute them if you don't surrender."_

_"Why would Severne capture Humans?"_ Hardwin asked suspiciously.

_"Who are they? Why are they important?"_ Woo demanded.

_"I don't know, sir. Gui said to say that the king hunted for these specific Humans for a long time."_

A chill spread through Woo's blood, and he clenched his jaw as he looked at Hardwin, whose eyes showed that the same thought had occurred to him. They said nothing but looked over the purple Monkey. He looked frightened, his violet eyes glancing around at the crowd that was beginning to gather around them. Woo rubbed his chin.

_"Prove Gui sent you and you will be allowed to wander around and fight with us,"_ Woo said.

The Monkey reached down for a pouch at his side and held out a small object. Woo took it, turning it over in his hand. It was their prearranged signal, an old toy that Blayze used to bring over to play with him. Woo nodded.

"He's safe," he said, showing Hardwin the toy.

"Good. Didn't want to have to kill him," Hardwin said grimly.

"What's going on?" Mystique Sonia asked from the crowd.

"False alarm," Hardwin replied. "I thought this Monkey was going to kill Woo, but he's on our side."

"What's your name?" Lin Chung asked, staring at the Monkey.

The intruder didn't answer, his face blank. He turned to Hardwin.

_"Is that Human talking to me?"_

_"Don't speak Human?"_ Hardwin guessed.

_"No, sir."_

_"He wants your name,"_ Woo said.

_"Dingbang, sir. But can it be translated?"_

Woo smirked and turned to the crowd. "This is Dingbang. He is a loyal messenger of Gui, the servant in Monkey Castle that is our spy. He does not speak Human, so there's no use peppering him with questions. We must prepare for battle. So eat a bit of breakfast then arm yourselves."

"Yes, sir," they said.

Woo took his food to go, walking over to stare across the plains to see what was going on. Bohai trundled with him, chewing on some grass. The plains were wide, covered in grass from forest to forest. Off to the side, a cliff cut off retreat, and the sound of running water reached Woo's ears. He knew from Hardwin's descriptions that there was a river on top of those cliff that ended in a waterfall that dropped for over a hundred feet. He paid no mind to that. Nobody could go up there that couldn't fly or climb like a Monkey. So he turned away and froze. Severne was standing there, his eyes locked on the small man. And he gave the orders to march.

The temporary leader of Big Green cursed under his breath and gobbled the rest of his food.

"Get your treads, Bohai. The Turtles finished their task?"

"Yes," his small voice replied.

"Good. Gather the others. Quickly!"

Woo turned and sprinted for the camp. He slid to a stop and shouted. "Shovel it down, soldiers! They're coming _now._ Hurry! We must march out to meet them or they'll box us in the forest!"

There was a scramble as everybody practically shoved the food down their throats. They scrambled to their feet, still chewing, and the Humans got into formation. The Animals quickly followed suit. Hardwin swallowed his frugal meal and called for his rebels. They stood right behind Woo, and then there was the trained silence of an army waiting for orders. Woo waited for Bohai to join him on his treads, then he turned and gave the order.

"Forward, march!"

As soon as Woo came out of the forest, there was a stream of cursing so foul from across the battlefield that he was _very_ glad that besides himself and the Monkeys, only Rahim, Althea, and Parrot King could speak the tongue with any fluency. Woo ignored it, leading the troops across the grassy plains to meet the oncoming force. Almost as one, both armies halted when there were only a few yards separating them. Woo heaved himself on top of his Turtle to get a better view, and the jeers of derision from the Monkeys across the way filled the air. The man ignored them as he got his footing.

He scanned the Monkeys in front of him. He saw Blayze with a collar around his throat, staring at him with such surprise that Woo nearly grinned. Nearly. Then he saw the Humans that Severne had spent so long looking for. He had been correct about their identities. The man hadn't seen them in so long, not since he'd told them he was going to join Big Green. They looked haggard and unwell, thin and bruised, and Woo felt great compassion for them. Their eyes were big as they stared at the little man before them, a man they had excluded from all family functions because of his ties with Animals, especially the red Monkey that had caused ruin and destruction in their lives. The look of disbelief on their pale faces told him that they hadn't expected to see him, and especially not with an army at his command.

Severne stepped forward, grim anger in his eyes. _"Hail, Human. Like my new pets?"_

_"They're unruly,"_ Woo replied. _"But you seem to have taken the spunk out of them."_

The black Monkey scowled. He had thought to make Woo fear for them. He hadn't expected the almost uninterested way he spoke of them.

_"They are your family, no?"_

Woo shrugged. _"Yes. But they do not want me."_

_"Then you won't mind if we kill them?"_ Severne asked, grinning.

_"I don't think that's wise."_

_"So you care."_

Woo looked over them, his eyes blank of any emotion. _"I care for all lives, Human and otherwise."_

Severne was clearly frustrated by the news. So he turned his attention to the one thing he knew for a fact that Woo cared about.

_"Bring me my disobedient son!"_

Woo's gaze moved to the red Monkey, who was jerked and led forward at spearpoint. He stumbled and was forced to the ground in front of his father. His red eyes gleamed with passion and hope as he stared up at Woo. He opened his mouth to speak, but Severne struck him so hard that he hit the dirt, dazed. That roused Woo's anger.

_"Stop it, beast!"_ he shrieked, and the Monkey rebels around him shouted their displeasure.

_"I will kill him."_

Woo thought for a moment then gave a whistle. "Archer?"

"Yes, sir?"

The man saw the king lean forward, and he suddenly realized something. The king, despite his hatred of Humans and everything to do with them, had learned their tongue. The Monkey wanted revenge on Woo and his shameful son so badly that he'd done something he considered abhorrent. He hummed.

"You have what I asked of you?"

"Now, sir?"

"Not yet." The king's eyes glittered, and Woo smirked and turned toward the Panthers, speaking in their tongue. _"Rahim, I want you and your people to go around and free the prisoners from behind once the battle begins. Take Fang He, and try not to kill anybody, okay?"_

Rahim's ear flicked, and the great cat nodded. Woo glanced at Lin Chung, and the young man nodded, too. Woo turned back to the Monkey, and he grinned to see fury on the dark face. He obviously hadn't counted on another language besides Human-speak. Woo laughed jovially.

"Nice try, idiot," he taunted. "I'm not stupid."

The king snorted, then opened his mouth. "You are a nuisance that will die today," he boomed, his tone harsh. Blayze gazed up at his father with his mouth agape.

"If you think you can keep your promise, then you're welcome to try," Woo said calmly.

"So be it!"

At the next call, the Monkeys surged forward as Woo made a single gesture, and the battle began. Immediately, Rahim, Lin Chung, and several Panther warriors disappeared. As Humans and Animals clashed around him, Woo kept his eyes on Severne and Blayze. The red Monkey was handed off and shoved back toward the Humans, guarded by two big Monkeys. Severne, his dark glower focused on the small Human, gestured for Woo to come forward to face him. Woo nodded once and leaned down to speak to Bohai.

"As we planned, Bo," he whispered.

The Turtle looked up. "Woo will live?"

Woo pressed his lips together. "Go on."

The non-answer was answer enough, and Bohai nibbled his fingers then pressed forward. No Animal touched him as he rode forward. The king wanted to kill Woo himself, that much was clear. Based on his personality, Woo thought that it was likely to be a violent death. If the king could catch him.

When Woo got to Severne, he dismounted and stood unafraid in front of the most vicious creature he has ever met. Severne sneered at him, his disdainful eyes scanning the frame of the small man. Woo hadn't been this close to the black Monkey in good light in years, so the horrid burn scar on the dark face was surprising. The Monkey King gave a grim smile and lifted his fingers to trace the scar.

"I owe you, Human," he hissed.

Woo raised his right arm and pulled the sleeve down. The ugly wound looked even worse in the sunlight, and Severne grinned.

"That's not enough. I want your head, Human."

"Then come and get it," Woo said softly.

Severne and Woo stood in an undisturbed circle as if the earth around them buzzed with their enmity. The chaos of the fighting forces around them didn't matter to either of them. All of their focus was on the other. Severne began to prowl around on all four paws, his tail twitching with anticipation. Woo kept his eyes on the dark figure, turning with him as his mind analyzed everything. It was rare to find moments in which Woo's inner critic stilled and had nothing to say, and this was one of those moments. All of his thoughts were narrowed down to survival and fighting. But none of the thoughts showed on his face, unlike the unmistakeable hatred and vindictive glee on Severne's face, which spoke of thoughts too vile for the Human to even consider.

Then, with only a twitch to betray him, Severne jumped forward. Woo launched himself to the right, tucking and rolling as his hand went to his hip. As he turned, he felt hands clench upon his neck, but his blade slammed deep into the black arm. Severne shrieked and swore so violently that Woo grimaced.

Severne stepped back, staring in disbelief at the wound in his arm. Then his black eyes met Woo's again, and Woo knew immediately what he had to do. As Severne took a step forward, Woo screamed at the top of his lungs

"Archer! _Now!"_

And then the Monkey was on top of him, pinning his arm with one of his paws while two others began to squeeze at Woo's throat, cutting off all air. Triumph was in those only pools until a strange whizzing, whining sound filled the air. A small, sparking arrow shaft was falling toward the edge of the battlefield, far away from any targets. Severne grinned.

"Pathetic archer," he crooned. "The Porcupines are better."

Woo had enough air to say, "Perfect shot."

Then the arrow struck the ground. As the sparks spread out, smoke and then flickering light built up in the lush, green grass. Severne released Woo in surprise as the cries in Monkey began to spread. Woo sucked in a breath and smiled in victory.

"No," Severne snarled, reaching up to cup his scarred face.

"Yes!" Woo gasped, rubbing his throat. "Fire."

  



	12. The Rise to the Fall

Blayze's frantic red eyes scanned the battlefield, looking for the familiar yellow robe, but there was no sign of his friend. He had disappeared in the chaos, hidden by the clash of two armies. The shrieks in Monkey were distinguishable from the other growls, yips, and other noises from the other Animals. But the skilled Monkey could pick out instructions being shouted and passed along the ranks of the army of Big Green. An army that had been gathered and had come for _him._

It seemed that despite his secrets, the members of Big Green thought him worth saving. When he had first seen the army of creatures and Humans marching out to meet his father and the Monkeys, he had been stunned and touched by their loyalty. For the first time in two weeks, hope had bloomed inside of his heart, and he had blinked away tears as he was prodded and guided with a shameful collar and rope to denote his father's disdain for him and his choices.

The Monkey guards around him and the Humans murmured to each other. Their instructions were to keep the prisoners, and Blayze knew that there were few Animals or Humans that could get through their skilled fighting. But a soft growl reached his ears, which flicked, and he turned to see green eyes gazing at him. His father had wanted the red Monkey on the edge of the forest in case of a needed retreat, but that left plenty of hiding places for dark cats. Blayze smiled.

_"Rahim,"_ he purred in Panther. _"I was expecting you."_

_"Analysis?"_ Rahim asked in a low growl.

_"Strong,"_ Blayze muttered out of the corner of his mouth, watching the hulking Monkeys chitter about the battle. _"Surprise is best. Watch their tails and keep out of reach of their teeth."_

_"What are you doing?"_ the captain asked in Monkey, his dark green fur standing upright as he looked around for danger.

Blayze tilted his head. _"A diversion, perhaps?"_ he snarled in Panther then ran at the Humans held captive beside him before Rahim could answer.

There was a curse in Monkey. _"He's lost it!"_ the captain spat, and they turned to appraise the frightened Humans as Blayze perched on top of Woo's father's head, now completely calm.

_"What are you doing?"_ the captain spat.

_"Distracting you,"_ Blayze said as shadows shot from the forest, turning into Panthers.

Before the Monkey Guard could turn around, Rahim was pinning the captain to the ground by the throat, the rest of his warriors taking the others. When they were unconscious, but not dead, Rahim stood to appraise the Monkey Prince, who jumped down from Woo's father's head. The man shrank away from the Panthers, his haggard face wary.

"Rahim," Blayze sighed, holding up his arms. "I've missed you so."

"Fang He, take off that ridiculous collar," Rahim ordered.

Blayze paused, glancing over in surprise to see Lin Chung standing there, his features decidedly Panther-like. His cheeks warmed, but he knelt down and pulled a knife from his hip. Blayze hesitated as Lin Chung reached for him.

"Commander? Don't make me disobey my Bàba," Lin Chung said gently.

"Are you angry?" Blayze asked cautiously.

"No, Commander. I understand, perhaps better than anybody else. Besides Woo."

Blayze scanned Lin Chung's serious face, and he nodded, stepping forward to allow the knife to slice through the humiliating collar. Lin Chung wrinkled his nose and tossed away the collar and rope. Before anything else could happen, a whining sizzle made them all look up in wonder to see an arrow falling about fifty yards away near the edge of the forest. Blayze wondered at what it was as he watched it hit the ground harmlessly. At least, he thought it was harmless until the lush, greensward caught fire as easily as if it were dry and parched. Blayze gasped, and the Panthers shrank back.

"You disgusting little _fool!"_ a voice called above the cry of fire. "You dare bring your red flower back! This time, _you_ will die by it!"

And from somewhere on the battlefield, Woo gave a cry of pain. Blayze shot to his feet, straining to see above the increasingly chaotic fighting as the Animals pushed to get away from the spreading flames. Cursing in Monkey, he launched himself on top of Lin Chung's shoulders to see. His eyes caught sight of the yellow of Woo's robe and a flash of black. Blayze wailed in horror to see his father dragging Woo toward the cliff by the throat. The man's fingers were scrambling at the dark paw that held him. Woo's face began to turn red, and Blayze felt his own rage burn inside of his soul.

"Take Woo's family and get them safely on our side," Blayze snapped, then he jumped and began to run toward his father and his best friend.

"Blayze!" Rahim shouted, and the Monkeys loyal to the king turned to see that their prisoners were no longer prisoners.

Rahim dropped to all fours and bared his teeth, his hackles raising. Lin Chung hurried over to the Humans and used his knife to cut their ropes.

"Follow me," the Panther-child said tersely.

"You're Human?" the tall man asked.

"Yes," Lin Chung replied. A yowl of warning told him that Monkeys were beginning to converge on his father. "Come, now!"

And he shot into the forest, followed by the Humans, who looked back to try and see Woo, but smoke from the wet grass obscured their vision.

Blayze had bowled through the back line of Monkey warriors and was a long way away from Rahim and the Panthers by the time that Monkeys started to register who he was. He tensed and jumped up onto the trunk of an Elephant, climbing up to the back to scan what was going on. The Elephant tried to grab him, thinking him an enemy, but Blayze spat in Human.

"No, no! I'm on your side! Stay still!"

"Commander ApeTrully?" the Elephant squeaked then lowered his trunk obediently.

Blayze had never been gladder that his voice was so distinctive, no matter what language he spoke, but especially in Human-speak. He saw his father dragging Woo by the ankle up the cliff, and a thrill of dismay ran through the Monkey. Throwing himself to the ground, he sprinted for the sheer wall. A gleam of light off of metal flashed, and he paused for only a moment to grab Woo's knife, which had been torn from the man's grip and thrown away. He put the flat of the blade between his teeth then began to climb.

Woo was dragged over the edge of the cliff, dizzy and gasping. His head was swimming, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath, which had been mercilessly squeezed out of him by the black Monkey. The man's face felt hot from the rush of blood after he was grabbed by his ankle to be hauled up. He needed a moment to catch his breath, but Severne didn't give him the chance. He was kicked hard, rolling several feet away as he gasped in pain and clutched at his ribs.

The man pushed himself up, staring up at the Monkey without fear. He knew as he stared in those hate-filled eyes that he was going to die. He knew why he was dragged up here. He was to be tossed down to the ground, to shatter when he hit, to be an example to the enemies of the Monkeys. But still, Woo wasn't afraid. Blayze was safe, and Severne could do nothing to the rest of his family while they were in Big Green. And the man saw that Severne was angry.

"Fear me, fool," he hissed, backhanding Woo's face.

Woo's teeth dug into his cheek, and he turned to spit out blood as he sat up again. "No. I'm not afraid of you, Severne. Kill me if you want, but you've lost Blayze, and you've lost my family. You'll never touch them again. Blayze won't let you."

Severne turned to look over the battlefield. Flames crackled over the grass, sending smoke across his vision. But he could see his unconscious warriors, and there was a distinct lack of Human prisoners, not to mention his traitorous son. With a shriek of rage that drew everybody's attention upward to peer through the smoke, the black Monkey snagged Woo by the throat with both hands and jerked him up, holding the small Human over the edge of the cliff. The battlefield rang with silence, and the members of Big Green gaped in horror. The Monkeys stared up, some with glee, some with dismay, but all eyes were on the Human and the Monkey.

"Say goodbye, filth," Severne hissed.

As his grip on Woo loosened, letting precious air flow into the man's body, several things happened at once. A shriek, louder and even wilder than Severne's reached his ears. A flash of red hit the black Monkey, knocking him over. Woo began to fall, but it only lasted two seconds. A strong, trembling hand grasped at his hand, heaving him up. A cheer from the members of Big Green sounded out, and some of the Monkeys jeered in disappointment. Woo looked up to see Blayze, panting and shivering from his swift climb.

"You okay, Woo?" Blayze asked gently, tugging him away from the edge.

Woo could do nothing but nod, his heart pounding a mile a minute. "Blayze," he croaked, tears in his eyes.

"Stay still. Stay back. This is between me and my father."

Blayze turned to face his father, who was standing feet from the river that rushed toward a steep descent. His black eyes were filled with such rage that the red Monkey should have cowered away like he always did. But he stared at his father with his own rage blooming inside of his chest. The Monkey had tried to _kill_ Woo. His best friend. That was unacceptable, and Blayze was determined to never let it happen again.

"Bow down to your king," Severne shouted in Human-speak, his voice carrying down to the watching armies.

Blayze took a deep breath then stood tall and spoke calmly, but firmly. "You will no longer be king after today, Father."

"Then I will kill you both!"

"Try it," Blayze said icily, dropping into a defensive position.

This time, Severne launched himself over immediately, and they clashed in a manic ball of fur and fury. Woo watched, taking in great gulps of air, and he noticed his knife lying on the ground. Blayze must have grabbed it, so he took it up and placed it in the sheath at his hip. They wrestled and snapped, blood pooling on the ground as they began to injure each other. Woo was conflicted about interfering, so he sat and watched, his mind working so fast that he could barely catch a single thought.

Severne suddenly got the upper hand, pinning Blayze right next to the shoreline. His black eyes blazed with such fire as he pressed his son's face into the water, holding him down. Woo let out a noise that was so savage that even the king's loyal Monkeys shrank back. Hardwin knew then that something terrible was going on, and he gave a cry and shot toward the cliff to scale it, frantic to get to his friends and berating himself for not climbing sooner.

Woo ran over to the black Monkey, grabbing his tail and heaving. Severne ignored him, and that made him mad. Being ignored hurt more than anything else for Woo the Wise. After being raised in a family that prized strength and size more than brains and smarts, being forced to play second-fiddle to his older brothers, being taunted and teased, his school achievements never being recognized as much as their wrestling or sports, Woo snapped as Severne ignored him, treating him as if he didn't matter. But Woo would prove him wrong. Taking the black appendage in between his two hands, he bit down as hard as he could, the coppery taste of blood spreading over his tongue as Severne reared and screamed in agony.

Blayze sat up, mud all over his white face as he spat out muck and water. He registered his father grasping his tail, cursing and shouting in Monkey as blood dripped onto the ground from a bite. Woo's face was smeared with the king's blood, and he looked triumphant. Blayze grabbed at his father's ankle and began to drag him into the river. Severne may have learned Human-speak, but there was nothing that would make him learn to swim. Sure enough, Severne began to struggle, shrieking in fear. Something had changed in his demeanor, and Woo saw defeat in those black eyes. At that moment, he knew that Severne had finally realized that he couldn't overpower the two of them together. So Woo jumped forward and began to shove and push the Monkey into the current.

As Hardwin crested the rise, he saw Severne slip into the current. Before he could crow in triumph, the dark paw snagged Woo's ankle and dragged him in. Woo tumbled into the water, and Blayze shrieked in despair and anger, splashing toward them. But the current swept them away, faster and faster, their heads popping up for brief moments as they tumbled toward the waterfall. Hardwin was locked in horror as he saw Blayze grab Woo's arm and a branch, heaving him up to breathe. They met each other's eyes and Woo said something that Hardwin couldn't hear. Blayze nodded, then to Hardwin's dismay, he released the branch, and they were swept over the edge. Not a sound besides the rushing water could be heard.

And then he heard screaming. It took him a moment to realize it was himself.

  



	13. Over the Falls

The water was cold as it flooded over them, and Woo could barely breathe as he popped up for a brief suck of air. When he went underwater, he breathed out all the air left in his lungs so that when he breached the surface again, he could suck in a lungful of precious oxygen. Severne's grip on his ankle slipped away, but Woo knew that he himself wouldn't last long. He could hear the roaring of the waterfall from beneath the surface of the river and knew once again that he was going to die. Then a strong hand grasped his wrist, pulling him up to the surface.

Woo gasped in air, blinking water out of his eyes to see Blayze straining against the current, grasping a branch as he tried to pull them out. Blayze's arms were trembling, and he looked exhausted and bruised. He couldn't pull them out, and he couldn't hold them for much longer. Woo clutched at his hip.

"Blayze?" he asked. "Do you trust me?"

Blayze turned to stare at him. There wasn't even a moment's hesitation as the Monkey replied. "Of course."

"Then let go."

This time there was a bit of hesitation, but Blayze released the branch. Almost immediately, they were swept over the edge of the waterfall, the roar loud in their ears. Cold mist stung their eyes as Woo latched onto Blayze, moving his hands to grip hard. Blayze got the message and wrapped his entire body around Woo, the freefall sending their stomachs into their throats. A flash of sunlight against metal caught Blayze's sight, and Woo plunged his knife into the moist cliff face. For a moment it glanced off, but when Woo stabbed at it again, it cracked through and there was an almighty jerk as their momentum slowed tremendously then a loud _crack_ and they were falling again. Woo's body spasmed, but he took a deep breath. Blayze followed suit, and they were plunged beneath the frothy foam of the waterfall into water so cold that it drove the air from their bodies.

Blayze recognized that something was wrong with Woo because though he was a strong swimmer, he was curled up in a ball and sinking fast, so the Monkey grasped the neck of the yellow robe and began to swim. Just when he thought that his lungs would burst with the need for air, they broke the surface downstream. Blayze dragged Woo up on the bank then fell to his hands and knees. Woo moaned low in his throat and curled up again, cradling his left hand. And the noise as he'd stopped their fall registered.

"Is it broken?" Blayze croaked.

"Pretty sure," Woo hissed, taking deep breaths. He shuddered. "Cold."

Blayze sighed and forced his sore, battered body up. Gathering as much wood as he could, he dumped it into a pile and set about to try and make a bow drill with a stick and some vines. But Woo heaved himself up.

"I have flint and steel," he wheezed.

The red Monkey perked and hurried over. "Are you sure the river didn't sweep them away?"

"Help me out of my robe," Woo said.

With great gentleness, Blayze helped the Human undress. Woo, his face deathly pale from pain, turned his robe inside out and gestured to two small pockets, sealed with a button each. Blayze gazed at the pockets then pulled Woo close and licked him.

"Brilliant Woo," he praised softly.

Within a minute, a fire crackled merrily in front of them, warming their wet, cold bodies. Blayze shook out his fur then huddled close to both Woo and the fire. His stomach growled menacingly, and Woo glanced up wearily.

"Hungry?"

"Father starved me for two days," Blayze said bitterly. "I could have pulled us out if he hadn't…"

"Don't dwell on it," Woo scolded. "We're alive. That's all that matters."

Blayze was about to reply when he caught sight of Woo's mangled right arm. He stopped, staring with great dismay. His bottom lip trembled, and he tenderly took the damaged limb in his hand. He drew his trembling fingers over the scarring flesh.

"He bit me," Woo said quietly. "Rahim treated it. I'll be okay."

"And your wrist?"

Both of them stared at the swollen, purple wrist, and Woo looked away. "Rahim will take care of it. Are you thirsty?"

He stood up and stumbled toward the river, but he froze at the edge when something dark caught his eyes. His stillness alerted Blayze that something was amiss. Blayze pattered on his four paws over, and Woo turned, horror in his eyes.

"No, Blayze, turn around. You don't need to see…"

But Blayze had caught sight of the dark mound bumped up against a fallen log and a rock on the shoreline across from them. It took him a moment to recognize what it was, but when he did, bile rose in his throat, and he turned to vomit into the bushes. Woo cringed, glancing back at the dead Monkey that floated lifelessly into the river. It could have been the fall that had killed Severne. It could have been drowning. But Woo didn't care which it was. He placed his right arm over Blayze's shoulders and guided him back to the fire. They sat there, the day wearing away as the rested, only moving to retrieve more wood.

They were just starting to think that they would have to sleep there when a rustle sounded out and Lin Chung pressed through the foliage to their left, his nose twitching, detecting the smoke of the fire, no doubt. His green eyes lit up, and he reared back and let out a roar in Panther, a call to gather. Then he walked over, gazing at the mostly naked Woo and the red Monkey.

"Lin Chung," Blayze greeted. "You called your father?"

"Yes. He will be here in a minute."

"Help Woo into his robe, will you?"

Lin Chung obeyed, handling the purple wrist carefully. "Broken," he murmured.

"I think so," Woo said.

"Would you happen to have food, Lin Chung?" Blayze asked shyly.

Lin Chung reached into his bag and pulled out a sealed container of fried rice. "Here you are."

"Woo?" Blayze asked, holding it out.

"You eat. I ate this morning, and as soon as we get back, I'll have some."

Blayze nodded and used his long tongue to lick up gobs of the fried rice. He polished off the bowl, handing it back to Lin Chung. Lin Chung went to rinse it out in the river. He looked up and yelped, jumping back as he saw the body. Blayze cringed, keeping his eyes on the dwindling fire.

"Is that…?" Lin Chung asked Woo.

"Severne," Woo replied grimly. "We need to pull him out, but neither one of us can."

Without another word, Lin Chung tossed his bag aside and went to retrieve the body of the black Monkey. As he tenderly laid the limp, waterlogged body on the ground, Rahim and several Panthers came through the bushes, looking happy. When they saw the Monkey's body, they grimaced, turning away to Woo. Rahim noticed the stiff way Woo held his wrist.

"Sprained?"

"Broken," Lin Chung replied.

"How?"

Blayze spoke softly. "He stopped our fall with his knife. His wrist broke."

Woo frowned. "So did my knife."

"The one I gave you?" Blayze asked.

"Yeah. I've had it since I was a kid."

Blayze smiled sadly. "I'll get you another one, Woo. It proved useful, didn't it?"

Woo smiled. "Yeah."

Lin Chung put out the fire and reached down to pick up Blayze, who latched onto the young man, huddling close. Woo pressed his lips together as Rahim gazed at him.

"Can you walk?"

"I doubt I can make it all the way back," Woo admitted grudgingly.

"Then you will forgive the indignity," Rahim replied, leaning down to pick him up.

"If I must," Woo muttered.

Rahim was warm, and Woo couldn't help but cuddle close. He was so tired that all he could think of was falling into a bedroll and sleeping. As Rahim padded on his back legs back into the bushes, taking a path only he knew, Woo found himself dozing in the furry grey arms. A cry made him jolt, looking around to see what was wrong. He saw the remainder of First Squad and all of Second Squad racing toward them across the blackened plains where the battle had taken place. A sigh of relief fell from Woo's lips; Archer Lee hadn't failed to put out the blaze. He shifted, blinking in the sunlight. And then he heard Blayze give a cry.

"Hardwin!"

Hardwin hit Lin Chung and sent him tumbling over as the two Monkeys embraced. Hardwin was in tears, chattering in rapid Monkey as he gripped at his prince, cradling Blayze's white face with tender care. They traded licks between Hardwin's frantic sentences.

_"Oh, my prince! I thought we had lost you. After all we've been through, to lose you to a waterfall was just unbearable. You must come now and speak to your people. Oh! How did you survive?"_

_"Woo,"_ Blayze replied simply, turning to smile up at the small man, who was still blinking owlishly from Rahim's arms.

Hardwin turned to tackle Rahim, but the Panther snarled loudly.

"Don't, Hardwin. Woo has a broken wrist," he said.

"Broken wrist?" Hardwin asked, relaxing back. Lin Chung sat up and dumped the two Monkeys onto the ground. "How did he break his wrist?"

"I slowed our fall with my knife," Woo said drowsily. He held up his purple wrist, which was even more swollen than it had been. "The jolt snapped my wrist and broke my knife."

"The one Blayze gave you?" Hardwin asked sympathetically.

"Yeah," Woo said wistfully.

"We'll get you a new one, a better one," Hardwin assured him. He leaped onto Rahim's arm, holding himself there with a strong paw, and he leaned down to lick the man's face tenderly. "We have a ways to go. Your Turtle is looking for you."

"Bohai," Woo sighed. "Let's get back to camp."

"No," Rahim said immediately. "Báo-haizi will lead them back. You two need medical attention. Mighty Ray," the Panther said, turning toward the short man. "Go and retrieve the two Turtles. You will break camp and march back tomorrow morning. Any objections?"

Woo glanced at Blayze, who looked relieved. "Sounds good to me," the small man replied. "Mighty Ray, go call for Bohai and Bolin."

Mighty Ray spun around and ran toward the camp. Within minutes, he was back with the two Turtles in tow. The Turtles squeaked and chattered in their own language, looking up at the red Monkey with great joy. Without hesitation, Blayze leaned down and began to respond in their own language. They looked delighted and spoke for a minute or two before Blayze stood on shaky legs.

"Let's get going. Turtle King will be pleased."

"That's an understatement," Woo teased.

Rahim lowered Woo to the ground, and the Human limped over to Bohai. He paused when he realized that he wouldn't be able to crawl up. Before his face could get too hot, Blayze appeared and laced his fingers together to form a step. Woo flashed a grateful smile and stepped into the open palms, hoisting himself up onto Bohai's shell, keeping his wrist tight against his body. Bohai turned to smile up at him.

"You live," he said in his high voice.

"I live," Woo replied, smiling back. "And so does our commander."

Blayze smiled at him, pulling himself up onto Bolin. "I live, too," he agreed. Then he added in Monkey, _"If the Humans don't kill me for my deceit."_

_"Oh, don't start that now,"_ Hardwin said. _"Let's just get you back to Big Green. We can worry about the Humans later."_

Woo was about to start Bohai moving forward, but a Panther made a noise. _"What do I do with… this?"_

The man flinched, looking over to see Severne's body in his arms. Blayze's face twisted like he was ill, and he shivered and looked away, but Hardwin glanced over at the strange language. He started, shock decorating his face, and First and Second Squads gasped, taking several steps away. Hardwin swallowed, looking over at his prince.

"So… we won," he said grimly.

"We won," Blayze whispered, his throat tight. "Father is… is dead."

There was a thick silence as the truth registered, then Hardwin looked between Blayze and Woo. Woo nodded at the blue Monkey, begging with his eyes.

"We… we shall take his body," Hardwin said tightly. "We will give him a royal burial in Monkey Kingdom. Bing Yan will take him back, and Gui will make sure the traditions are kept."

Blayze nodded tiredly. "That's fine."

"Don't worry, my prince. I'll take care of it," Hardwin said softly, then he turned away

"Thanks," the Monkey Prince sighed.

Without another word, he nudged Bolin, and the Turtle started to move. Woo followed immediately, and after a few moments, Rahim dropped to all fours and began to follow. First and Second Squad stared after them for a few moments, the Lin Chung turned and headed back to camp. The others followed without speaking. Things hadn't turned out as they'd thought. And they all knew now that Severne had been nothing like High Roller.

They knew this because as much of a nuisance as the man was, they would never wish him dead. Though seeing Severne lying dead in that Panther's arms hadn't made them happy, it was almost a relief that he was gone. After he'd almost killed their commanders, this was the best thing they could have hoped for. And yet hope didn't seem to fit the situation. So they turned away from the disconcerting thoughts and hurried back toward something they hoped would be normal.

  



	14. A New Problem

Woo rested peacefully in the bed beside Blayze, relaxed for the first time since the commander of Big Green had been captured. The red Monkey gazed at the small Human, his lips pressed tightly together as he thought. The warriors were due to return that evening, and his insides were squirming with a mix of shame and fear. What would they say to him? What would he say to them? He didn't know if Lin Chung's lack of anger was a unique circumstance or not.

From what he'd seen of First and Second Squads, they had looked relieved to see him. He would dare to say overjoyed. But they were the members of Big Green that were closest to him and Woo. What about the Infantry? The Tank Army? The Airforce? What would they all have to say about him? And the Animal kings and queens, too. Surely they were angry at him. Surely they were offended by his species.

"You think too hard, Blayze," Rahim teased as he stood on his hind legs to check Woo's new cast. He leaned down to study it with his keen green eyes. "Looks like it's set."

"Can you do anything more for his right arm?" Blayze asked quietly, staring at the ugly red marks of his father's teeth; it was the only legacy he'd left in this world besides the prince himself.

Rahim shook his head. "If I had seen him immediately, it would look much better. It was about twelve days until I saw it. It's healing well now, but it will scar, and it will be ugly."

"Nothing about Woo is ugly," Blayze said, shifting under his blankets to try and get more comfortable.

Rahim said nothing to this, and there was a knock on the door. He walked over, opened it, and took the bowl full of hot, fresh noodles and a bowl full of broth from one of the cooks. The great cat thanked the man who'd brought it, and before the man could really get a good look at the Monkey that was his commander, he shut the door gently with his tail and strode back over to Blayze.

"Eat up," he ordered. "You're malnourished."

"Father starved me for two days. Since Gen showed up and delivered Woo's message," Blayze said, taking up the bowl of noodles and using his tongue to slurp them up. "You forgot chopsticks."

Rahim smiled. "You don't seem to need them."

"Need is not the proper word," Blayze replied, sipping on some medicinal wine. "Want is more accurate."

Rahim's ear flicked, and Blayze glanced over at the door as many footsteps sounded out from the hallways. They knew that the warriors had just returned. Blayze continued to eat his food, alternating between the noodles and the broth and relishing the taste of fresh food and a filling belly. When he was done, there was a sudden knock on the door, and Lin Chung entered without waiting. Blayze smiled and sat up, then he froze when he saw who was behind the young warrior.

"Bàba," Lin Chung said to Rahim. "These people need tending to. They are half-starved, bruised, and have various injuries."

"I will tend to them, child," Rahim said. "Go along and rest. You are tired."

Lin Chung bowed slightly and left. The family huddled together, all of their eyes on the bed with the sleeping little man. The woman took a step forward, reaching out her hand, but Blayze let out a negative noise, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't you dare, Chen," he hissed, his red eyes full of fire. "After all you've put him through, you are not destroying his heart again."

The woman drew back, looking wary. "You are the Monkey that was his friend?" she asked.

"Brother," Blayze replied, setting aside his bowls. "I am his brother, more than those brutes you call favorites."

The four men frowned, but they said nothing, intimidated by the Monkey. Woo's father pressed his lips together, wrapping an arm around his wife. Rahim watched with interest, unmoving.

"Who are these people, Blayze?" the Panther asked curiously.

"Woo's biological family," the Monkey replied tersely. "They refused to have anything to do with him after he was healed by you. After the rebellion started. They called him such names that I will not repeat. They are terrible people."

"We are not terrible!" the oldest son said, his eyes flashing.

"Wang," Blayze said in a low voice. "I was not speaking to you. You who bullied Woo along with the rest of your brothers, you who tore apart his scrolls and laughed at everything he made. Because he would never be as good as the rest of you, right? He is small and weak, so he is no good, he is useless, he is a burden."

"We never said—" Wang began, but Blayze held up a paw.

"Those are your own words. I remember them clearly. If you don't believe me, I will call for Hardwin, and he will bring his magic coin, and we will see the past and hear your words firsthand."

Wang flushed. "I didn't mean them harshly," he muttered.

"They were taken that way. All of your words were. Useless. Weak. Pathetic. Will never be good enough. And guess what? He still believes all of that. Your words still haunt his nightmares and make him believe that he will never measure up to the standards of others."

Woo's family was silent, and they all stared at the bruised, broken body of their son and brother. His scarring arm was ugly, his casted wrist was contrasted against the dark blankets, and bruises were clear on his face from Severne's harsh backhand. Deep bruises went along his throat in the shape of fingers, also from Severne's abuse. Woo's father looked away.

"Why didn't he leave well enough alone?" he asked, blinking tears out of his eyes. "He's too small to fight somebody like that Monkey. Even Wang and the others were beaten by him."

Blayze raised his brows. "Well, unlike you and the rest of your family, Woo beat my father." Silence, and the six people gazed with open mouths at the Monkey, who nodded, looking back to Woo. "Woo is the most intelligent man I have ever met," he said calmly. "He's braver than any of you, stronger mentally and emotionally than all of you combined. He told my father to his face that he was not afraid of him, that he would never be afraid of him even if he killed him, which he almost did. And Woo wasn't afraid of him. He meant it. I have never met another person, Animal or Hu-man, who could stand in front of my father's rage. Not even me. But Woo did it. Twice. And he won."

"Little Woo? He beat that black Monkey?" Wang asked in disbelief. "Surely not alone."

"No," Blayze replied. "I helped. But he made sure Father didn't drown me before I could win. He injured him enough to distract him, and then we dragged him into the river. He's dead. I will be crowned, and Woo will be by my side and will be showered with the greatest honors available. He will be an honorary prince amongst my people."

Blayze paused, scanning their faces. "I tell you this so that you will honestly consider things. As leader of Big Green, I have the authority to kick you out of here. And I will if you don't try to make things right with Woo. You hurt him with your favoritism and your abandonment when things were tough. You forced him out of your lives, and right now you have the choice to bring him back. You have never seen his greatness because of his size and your own prejudices, but he is the greatest man I have ever known. And it is time for you to either realize that or leave him forever."

There was a long silence as Blayze stared evenly at the group of Humans that stood right inside the doorway. Rahim's ear flicked, and he growled low in Panther.

_"May I look them over?"_

The Monkey nodded curtly. "Rahim will check you over and tend to your wounds. I will send for food. You have one day to consider your options. Then you will either try to make things better or leave."

Blayze lay back down and closed his eyes, his heart aching for his friend. The presence of Woo's family complicated things so much. The Monkey could remember spending countless nights holding the small man as he sobbed out his pain. It had been years since they had been in Woo's life, and Woo had finally adjusted to not having them there. And now they were here, ready to break his heart again. And Blayze knew how bitter those thoughts were, but he had seen the day they had practically disowned Woo, how heartless they had been. Perhaps Chen had felt compassion, but she hadn't shown it when it had counted. That left Blayze to pick up the pieces, and it had hurt him so much to see Woo in pain again. He couldn't do that again.

There was the sound of rustling cloth, and Blayze kept his eyes closed, knowing that the Humans were changing into medical robes. Rahim hummed.

"Blayze, is there a screen for privacy? I know Humans are fickle with nakedness."

"To the left of the medicine cabinet. It folds," Blayze murmured in response.

The soon-to-be-king listened as Rahim analyzed each person, muttering in Panther about malnourishment and bruises and contusions. He couldn't feel bad for them, even with their injuries. A part of him knew that was not good, but another part, the part that had seen Woo fall apart, was glad that they had faced some sort of punishment.

A ringing sound startled him, and he opened his eyes to see Rahim standing by the bell that would call somebody for him. It was Gho that came in, brushing her hands down her skirt as she looked around. Her eyes landed on Blayze, and she smiled, walking over.

"Hello, Commander," she said kindly.

"Gho," Blayze replied, smiling back.

She turned to Rahim. "Can I help you?"

"I need six orders of noodles and six orders of broth for Woo's family," Rahim said.

"Right away," she said, then she noticed the tall, imposing Humans and her mouth fell open for a moment. "That's Woo's family?" she asked, unsure.

"Yes," Blayze replied. "They might be staying a while. Probably not, but they might be."

"They look nothing like Woo," she said, glancing at the little man in the medical bed.

"I know," the Monkey said.

She looked them over again, her gaze critical. "I think I prefer Woo."

Blayze smirked. "I agree, my dear. And while you're gone, could I have a bean bun? If Rahim won't shoot me."

"It will help you gain your weight back," Rahim said, nodding. "Go on, Gho."

She bowed and left. The group of Humans watched her leave then turned to look at Woo again. Chen stepped forward, watching Blayze out of the corner of her eyes as she approached her son. With the tender care of a mother, she swept Woo's thick, black hair back from his forehead and leaned down to kiss him. Woo shifted, turning onto his side and curling up into a ball, muttering in his sleep.

"We don't need to wait, do we?" she asked, turning to face the rest of her family.

Her husband rubbed his chin, his lips pressed together tightly. "I suppose not."

Her older sons muttered to each other, but they didn't argue. She turned to face Blayze, fearlessness in her eyes, and the Monkey knew where Woo had gotten that streak. He watched her try to speak for a moment before she managed to spit out the words.

"We wish to make things better with Woo."

Blayze studied her then nodded slowly. "As you wish it. Now get into a bed before Rahim kills you."

"He's not wrong," Rahim said slyly when they didn't move.

The commander of Big Green watched them skitter toward the other side of the ward where several beds were, and he had s strange stirring in his heart. It was a mix of hope, anticipation, and a smidge of dread. He didn't fully trust these Humans, and that was saying something because he was a naturally trusting person. He would just have to wait and see what they would do, what Woo would say when he woke up. So he settled back to rest and wait for his bean bun, his insides squirming for a completely different reason now, not for himself, but for his best friend.

_'No,'_ he thought. _'My brother. Even if he's Human, he's my brother.'_

And that made him smile.

  



	15. Hidden Anger

Woo knew they were there. Blayze had told him what had happened while he was sleeping. By the time he’d woken up, his family had been moved to another section. He, on the other hand, was confined to the medical ward. With his healing bite mark, broken wrist, and vicious bruising, Rahim wanted to keep a close eye on him, and no visitors were allowed unless medical help was needed. Luckily, Blayze was also confined to the medical ward because of his malnourishment and all of the wounds his father had given him, which were in various states of healing. So it wasn’t too bad.

It was only after five days that they were allowed up and about, and it was Blayze who suggested that they go to eat in the mess hall. Woo went very quiet for a few minutes.

“You really want to do that?” he asked, unsure.

“No,” Blayze admitted. “But we both just need to get it over with.”

Woo grimaced. He wasn’t the only one nervous about appearing in the mess hall. It wasn’t the soldiers and Animals, like it was with Blayze. It was his family that he was concerned about. The last meeting with them stood out in his memory, but he supposed that all heartbreak that bad was prominent in memories. Still, he didn’t want to face them again, let alone in public. But with Blayze’s large, pleading eyes and pouty lip, which he could never resist, he gave in.

So, after a long, hot bath, Woo pulled on his yellow robe with help from Blayze, they got permission from Rahim, then they headed out to the mess hall. Blayze strolled along on his back legs, warily glancing around. The first Human that passed them froze, opening his mouth with questions broadcast in his expression, but Woo cut him off.

“What’s for lunch today?” he asked. “We’re hungry.”

“Huh?” the man said, snapping his mouth closed. He blinked at them for a moment. “Oh, lunch is fried rice and bean buns. With mango juice.”

“Thank you, my good man,” Woo said, smiling. “Come on, Commander. Let’s go eat.”

When they had turned a corner, Blayze licked Woo’s cheek. “Thank you, Woo,” he sighed. 

“Anytime,” Woo replied, nudging him. “It would make you less suspicious if you were on all fours.”

Blayze made a face and pinched Woo’s stomach then knocked on his head. “They are both empty, as I feared.”

Woo burst into a merry laugh as they walked into the mess hall, drawing attention immediately. Chopsticks froze in midair, and all conversation stopped. Woo ignored them, walking over to get in line. Blayze, his face burning with embarrassment, joined him. 

_“Hot face,”_ Woo teased in Monkey. _“You’re lucky Humans can’t tell easily.”_

_“You are bananas,”_ Blayze replied, smiling.

Woo received his bowl, and paused, considering how to grab his cup with a casted hand. Blayze wrapped his tail around it then picked up his bowl and cup then headed for their usual table. Woo followed, glancing around nervously. His family didn’t appear to be here yet. Perhaps they had already eaten lunch? He heaved himself onto the seat, trying not to tweak his wrist. Blayze waited patiently until Woo had set his bowl down before swinging his tail over to offer his mango juice. Woo took it and sipped it.

“Hardwin was involved with this,” he confided to Blayze, holding up the cup.

“Oh really?” Blayze asked, seating himself and picking up his chopsticks.

“Hint of cherry,” Woo replied. “With his spice mix.”

Blayze smiled. “Finally a good use for his experiments with juice.”

They focused on eating, ignoring the eyes that were on them. They discussed this and that in low voices, not looking up. So it was a complete surprise when Wang cleared his throat, holding his bowl and his brown eyes looking wary.

“May… May we sit here?”

Woo nearly choked on a clump of rice, and he turned away to have a coughing fit. Blayze thumped the man on the back with a closed fist, not answering. When Woo could breathe again, he looked up and studied the man before him. For Wang was no longer a boy. He had grown even taller than he’d been all those years ago when Woo had been disowned. And the other three stood behind him, watching him anxiously.

“You want to?” he asked, his voice icy and angry.

“Of course, little brother,” Wang said, attempting a smile.

“Fine. We’re almost done anyway.”

Wang flinched, settling down across from Woo, who glared at his food, his appetite suddenly gone. He pushed it away, refusing to look up as his other brothers sat beside Wang. They were afraid, he realized as the silence stretched on. They were afraid of him. That was so absurd that he snorted and told Blayze his thoughts in Monkey-speak.

_“After what I told them,”_ Blayze said calmly, _“it is not surprising that they fear facing you, Woo. They had no idea that they were hurting you so badly.”_

“No idea they were hurting me?” Woo asked blankly in Human-speak. “Funny. That seemed to be their sole mission in life when we were kids.”

Wang shook his head. “We were young and stupid Woo.”

Woo threw his head back and laughed bitterly, drawing attention again. “Finally, you admit you are stupid! You never liked that term when I used it before, did you? You’d tear up my scrolls, push me around, throw me in the muddy creek. And when Mother and Father came out, what did you say? ‘We’re having fun!’ But it wasn’t fun for me!”

“Woo,” Blayze murmured worriedly, noticing the stillness of the room. The expressions of the Humans were beginning to darken as they looked at the table, their eyes scanning the tall men who sat with their commanding officers with great distrust and blooming anger.

Woo ignored him, standing up on his seat and pointing an accusing finger at Wang, his voice so full of anger and pain that it shook. “You never cared about me at all. You ruined over a hundred of my scrolls with your ‘fun’ didn’t you? Mother and Father never cared about that because the best boys were having fun. The big and strong ones who couldn’t pass a test in Human-speak, let alone a science or math test, but they could do sports and they were popular and they were loved!”

“Woo?” Chen asked, standing frozen in the doorway with her husband, who was gaping at his son as if he’d never seen him before.

“Don’t you speak to me!” Woo cried, spinning to face the woman. “You played favorites all my childhood. When I got the top marks in all of Hidden Kingdom, you didn’t give a _damn_ about that, Mother. What got your attention? Cheung won his league! Oh, you were so proud of your big strong son! We celebrated all of their accomplishments but not one of mine! And now I’ve saved your sorry asses from Severne, and you want to make things up now?! After years of not even acknowledging that I am your son?! Give me one good reason why I should listen to a thing you say!”

The room rang with silence, and the six strangers stared at the little man with such surprise and fear written all over their faces that it was almost comical. Woo was looking from face to face, his own red with anger, which made the green and yellow bruises around his throat look even uglier. His brothers were frozen, disbelief in their eyes. When had their little Woo gotten such a big voice? 

Blayze sat gazing at his food; not even he dared to speak in this moment. The rest of the room was tense, and Blayze prayed silently that they wouldn’t jump up and beat Woo’s family out the door of Big Green. Everybody cared for little Woo in Big Green, and most of them knew that he was less physically capable than others in defending himself, but they all also knew that he could think and figure his way out of any situation. But still, they all felt a great need to defend him when he was incapable, and this seemed to be the moment that they would jump before things were clear. It was a smooth voice that cut through the silence, and Chen and Woo’s father skittered out of the doorway to reveal Rahim.

“Who is upsetting my patient?” he asked disapprovingly.

_“Rahim, please,”_ Blayze said in Panther, looking up. _“Get him out of here before everybody in the room attacks them.”_

“They would deserve it!” Woo shouted, turning his wrath on Blayze.

“I don’t disagree,” Blayze said placidly.

“Woo, come,” Rahim said, pushing himself onto his back legs. “You, too, Blayze.”

“Give me a moment, Rahim,” Blayze said calmly.

“Woo, then. Come.” Woo didn’t move, and Rahim narrowed his eyes and growled out one word. “Now.”

Woo looked ready to rage at him, but Rahim growled a threat in Panther that he would physically carry him back to the medical ward if he did not comply. Woo glared around at his family one last time before hopping down and walking straight to Rahim, his face still red with anger, and his eyes rimmed with tears of pain. He began to walk back to the medical ward, but Rahim stayed behind. He leveled his gaze on Blayze.

“This was not what I intended, Rahim,” Blayze said softly.

“Come.”

“Let me finish eating.”

Rahim’s ear flicked and he nodded, dropping back down to stroll back to the medical ward. “Five minutes,” he warned then was gone. 

The room continued to stare at the six strangers, more hostile than ever before. Blayze gestured for Chen and her husband to come forward and join him. Chen looked close to tears herself, but her husband, Lim, leaned forward.

“What was that?” he demanded in a low voice. “Where did that come from?”

“From years of feeling neglected and unimportant,” Blayze replied shortly. “I knew he was angry, but I didn’t think he would explode in public. That is one reason I wanted us to come here.”

“Um, are they going to kill us?” Wang asked, glancing around at the muttering men in the hall.

“Not likely,” Blayze answered, taking another bite of his food.

“Why are they glaring then?” asked Chen.

“We all love Woo very much,” Blayze said. He looked up. “He is an amazing man. We call him Woo the Wise because of how intelligent he is. He is not big and strong physically, but he more than makes up for it. I suppose I should thank you for that.”

“Thank us?” Wang asked. “What do you mean?”

“If it wasn’t for your constant bullying and neglect of our dear Woo, he wouldn’t have had reason to hide in his room and study all the time. He wouldn’t’ be nearly as wise as he is now. So thank you for bullying and neglecting him.”

The family stared at Blayze incredulously. “Are you serious?” Lim finally asked.

“No,” Blayze said softly. “But isn’t that what you wanted to hear? That you built him into the man he is now? Because if so, that is what you have left in his mind. That is how you made him who he is. So is it really so surprising that he is so angry?”

“No,” Wang said after a moment. “He should be angry at us. We were horrible. But we want to make it up to him. How can we?”

“Take an active interest in his projects, for one,” Blayze replied. “And be patient with his anger as he was patient with your own behavior so many years ago. There is so much pain in his heart that it will take a long while before he gives it to you again. But I know Woo. He is a good man, and he wants very much to make up with you. But you must give him time to spend his anger. It has built up for so long.”

There was the sound of a throat clearing, and Blayze looked up to see Lin Chung, his cat-like features anxious.

“Yes?”

“Bàba says to come now and bring the bowl if you must. Woo is not well right now and he needs you very much.”

Blayze stacked the bowls and cups and pushed them toward Lin Chung. “Take care of these, please, Lin Chung.”

“Of course, Commander.”

The Monkey glanced at the family, tiredness in his eyes, then he turned and left them sitting in the midst of Humans that were angry for their little Woo. It became very clear that if they didn’t make up with Woo now, they would no longer be welcome in Big Green.


	16. A Different Perspective

The meeting with his family hadn't gone as Woo had hoped. He'd wanted to calmly speak to them, to accuse them with cool words that would sting and make them think. But seeing Wang there, hearing his brother call him 'little brother' had all been too much. Emotions that he hadn't realized were so volatile had burst out of him, not stinging, but carving a path of destruction deep into their hearts. But the worst part for Woo is that he felt completely justified for his feelings, and he wasn't guilty about the pain and fear that his family had shown to him.

He was curled in his bed, tears sliding down his face as Rahim mixed herbs into a calming tea for him. Blayze had not yet come back from lunch, and Rahim had sent Lin Chung to bring him back. Rahim pulled the whistling teapot off of the flame, his fur standing on end until he blew out the fire, and then he poured the water into the leaves to steep. The Panther glanced back at Woo, and Woo turned away, his jaw clenched.

"The tea will be ready soon, Woo," Rahim said gently. "It should help."

"Nothing will help," Woo muttered, sniffling.

Rahim didn't answer, but his ear flicked as he turned to the door. Lin Chung came in with Blayze behind him, and the Monkey dashed over on all fours to Woo's bed, jumping up and leaning close. He licked Woo's cheek, tasting his tears, a sign from Monkey culture that he was willing to sit with him and help. Woo moaned, covering his face Lin Chung turned away to join his father in preparing the tea, and they began to talk softly in Panther to give the two as much privacy as they could in such a setting.

_"Woo,"_ Blayze cooed in Monkey, wrapping all of his limbs around his little friend. He licked his cheek again, a fresh wave of salt coating his tongue. _"Don't feel bad. I know you were angry."_

_"That's not the problem, Blayze,"_ Woo whispered. _"I don't feel guilty for speaking. I think they deserved every word. And I'm still angry. They think that they can just come right back into my life after disowning me? Calling me a traitor to my own race? They said such terrible things. I still see their faces! They_ hated _me, Blayze!"_

And the little man burst into a fresh wave of tears, clutching at the red fur as he sobbed. Blayze made soft noises, nuzzling the Human's face, licking his tears away, chittering comfort. He had lived through this the first time, and he was starting to regret letting Woo's family stay. Their family needed healing, but perhaps it was too much to have his parents and brothers to live with them in Big Green. To put his best friend through such pain was almost too much for Blayze.

_"If you want them to leave, I can see to it,"_ he suggested gently.

_"I don't know what I want,"_ Woo groaned. _"I don't want them to hate me anymore. How do I know that they don't hate me anymore?"_

_"What if they never hated you to begin with,"_ Blayze asked thoughtfully. _"What if they were so scared and angry after my father attacked them and destroyed everything they owned that they had to take it out on somebody. What if they regretted every word they said to you?"_

Woo hiccoughed, and Rahim made a soft churring noise, bringing their attention to him. He stood beside the bed, holding out two cups of tea. Blayze disentangled himself from Woo, and he took the steaming cups, nudging Woo's hand with one until the little man opened his clenched fist and accepted the cup.

"Drink," Blayze ordered.

The Human's hands were shaking as he raised the cup to his lips, inhaling the aroma of the steam. He began to relax, and he spent several seconds just breathing in the scent of the tea. After a few moments, he finally blew on the drink then took a sip. The heat seared his tongue, but the flavor, though a little bitter from several herbs that Rahim had mixed in, soothed his rankled nerves. He swallowed then sighed.

"Thanks, Rahim," he said softly.

Rahim inclined his head. "Are you well?"

Woo sipped the hot tea, staring at nothing. "I don't know what to do."

"Family problems?" the cat asked curiously. Woo nodded, and Rahim glanced back at Lin Chung. "It seems volatile. Even more so than my relationship with Fang He."

"Any advice?" Woo asked, scanning the Panther's kind face.

"What do you think, child?" Rahim asked, turning to his son.

Lin Chung worried his bottom lip, revealing teeth sharper than most Humans' teeth. "How bad is it, if I may ask?"

Woo smiled bitterly. "They called me a traitor to my race and basically disowned me. Now I've saved their sorry butts from Severne and they suddenly want to be buddy-buddy."

Lin Chung stared in surprise for a moment before glancing at his father. "That's worse than what happened between us."

Rahim frowned. "Do you honestly think it's repairable?"

Woo thought about that, sipping on his tea. Was it repairable? He wasn't sure. The things they had said to him still rang in his head. Could he move past their harsh words? Could he accept an apology if one was given? Was he strong enough to face that sort of pain head-on? He cringed.

"I don't know," he finally said, shivering. "A part of me wants to forgive them, Rahim. But another part is still so _angry_ at what they did."

"Would moving them to a different village help?" Lin Chung asked. "We could easily get them set up in a Human encampment. Being away from Bàba helped me to sort things out better. By the time you brought him here, I was more ready to talk to him. It still took some nerve, but it helped."

Before Woo could respond, there was a knock at the door. Lin Chung moved over to open the door, and he started when he saw Chen. She had a look in her eyes that reminded him of Woo when Blayze had been captured. He stepped back in surprise, and she took a deep breath.

"I wish to speak to my son."

Lin Chung didn't answer, turning to face Blayze and Woo with discomfort in his face. "Commander?" he asked.

Blayze pursed his lips. "Rahim, would you and Lin Chung excuse us, please?"

Woo didn't complain, so the cat poured some tea for Chen, refilled Woo's cup, then took his son and left. She sat on Blayze's bed, staring hard at Woo. Woo stared into his cup of tea, his jaw set. Chen sighed.

"You are so angry now."

"Can you blame me?" Woo asked, his voice harsher than he meant.

Chen wasn't fazed. "No. I was unaware of how much your brothers bothered you."

"You wouldn't have cared anyway," Woo muttered.

"I am your mother, Woo," Chen said, snapping her cup onto the table beside the bed. Her black eyes gleamed. "Of course I cared. And you are only seeing part of the picture. You are smarter than that."

"What am I missing then? Your favoritism was plain, Mama. You cared more for their feats of strength than my test scores. It was the only thing I was good at, and you didn't care."

"We took you out for treats, didn't we?" Chen demanded.

Woo paused for a moment, considering. "Yes. But—" he started.

"And we gifted you scrolls, some of which you really wanted, right?"

The little man looked down. "Yes," he said grudgingly.

"If you wanted some other kind of recognition, you should have said so. We gave your brothers the rewards we did because they asked for them. We knew what they wanted. But you, my little treasure, are a mystery. You never told us what you wanted. You accepted our scrolls, but did we ever really know you? Did you ever tell us who you really are? No, you didn't. That is as much your fault as ours. We thought you wanted, _needed_ to be alone, so we gave you that. We were not ignoring you, Woo. You never let us in."

Woo stared at his mother, surprised by her tone. He knew that there were moments when she spoke so plainly. But she had never spoken to him that way. She had spoken to all of his brothers like that, and even his father, but never him. He felt tears prick his eyes again, and he looked away, breathing heavily.

"I didn't know you wanted to be let in," he finally said, his voice hoarse.

"We are your family, Woo," Chen said compassionately. "We love you." She paused and took up her tea, sipping it. "We will leave this place," she finally said. "Is there somewhere we can be safe?"

Blayze jumped in, nodding. "Yes, but why do you want to leave?"

"We don't feel safe here. Woo has made the other Humans angry at us. Not only that, but I want my boys away from war. They are not equipped to fight. Not like you, Woo."

Woo jerked his head up. "What?"

Chen smiled. "Sports are one thing, fighting to wound is another. You used your knife, according to this Monkey, to wound and hurt. Your brothers, as big and strong as they are physically, do not have the mental strength to stomach injuring people. Don't you remember when Shing broke that boy's arm? He lost his mind for a while."

The little man nodded slowly. "I see that. But they would make fine warriors…"

"Perhaps with some training," Blayze agreed. "We can look into that. I'm sure Lin Chung would be happy to assist."

"But they are not ready now and living amongst those who distrust us will not go well," Chen said. "We shall leave if we have a place."

"We shall look into it," Blayze assured her. "We have several potential places. Any requests?"

"Someplace near Nonsan?" she suggested. "Though we have been gone for so long, I'm sure Su Ling has given her heart to another."

"Who?" Woo asked in surprise.

"Wang was betrothed before the Monkeys carried us off," Chen said wistfully. "It was a good match, and they loved each other very much. But it is too much to hope that she would wait for him."

Woo's mind whirled with thoughts, and Blayze noted his friend's face pinching. He smiled and assured Chen that he would find a good, safe place for her family to live. She smiled, finished her tea, then stood and approached Woo. He started when she placed her slim hand on his forehead. He looked up into her dark eyes and couldn't help but return her smile. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Come back to us, Woo," she said.

"I don't know if I was ever there, Mama," Woo replied softly.

Chen laughed, the sound like tinkling bells. "Of course you were! My little treasure, you are so smart that you can find your way there. Promise me to try?"

Woo nodded. "I'll try."

"I must go, little treasure."

And she strode to the door and pulled it open, disappearing down the halls. Woo stared after her then began to think again, muttering to himself. Blayze smiled.

"You are planning something, Woo," he said. "I know you are."

"I need ink, brush, and scroll," he said. "To send with the scout for their new home."

Blayze leaped down and hurried to retrieve the items. Woo spread out the scroll and carefully dipped the brush into the inkpot. He sat there for a moment, framing the words he wanted to write. Then he took a deep breath and put the brush to the paper, methodically writing out his message. When he was done, he looked up at Blayze, who was reading the message over his shoulder.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Woo asked nervously.

"There's a chance, and that's good enough. If she's married, she's married, but there is a chance she's not. Send it. If she's there, we'll surprise them, if not…"

Woo nodded then blew on the ink to dry it. Then he rolled it up and set it aside. They would make the arrangements tomorrow. Until then, they had nothing else to do but wait.

  



	17. The Healing Begins

Woo got off of Bohai, stretching his sore limbs. It was quite a ride to Nonsan, and Blayze was stretching out, too. His family got off the Turtles unsteadily, and Woo couldn't help but snigger softly to himself. It actually took some time to get used to Turtle-travel, but it was the only way to get there quickly; when he had offered to take them through the air on planes, they had balked and said a severe no. So, it was Turtles or walking, and they just didn't have the time to walk all that way and back.

Woo reached into his pack and pulled out the scroll he needed. Turning to appraise the structure, he compared it to his own specifications. Immediately, without realizing what he was doing, he began to mutter to himself.

"Roof's fixed, can tell it's new, walls repaired, good, good." He struggled to open the door, got frustrated, and called Bohai. Once he was inside, he hopped off of his Turtle's shell and walked in. He began to move through the house, which was admittedly bigger than the one they'd had when he was a child. The rugs were in place, the items he'd crafted and sent ahead sat neatly around, decorating the room perfectly.

A woman peeked her head around the corner, looking wary. "You are?"

"Woo," the man replied, scanning the room.

"You sent the letter?"

"Yes."

"Wang?"

"Outside. If you want to surprise him, set out what you've made in the living room and play hostess. It will… please him."

Ling hesitated then dashed into the kitchen. Blayze hurried after her to help. After a cursory examination of each room, Woo nodded and stored the scroll for later. The only things left to check would be the outside garden and the farmland, but that could wait. He was excited for his brother to see the surprise. Woo had taken such great pains to keep Su Ling's status from his family, going so far as to forbidding Blayze to speak to them about anything but leaving. Blayze had laughed, but he obeyed, eager to surprise them.

Woo walked to the door and saw his family gaping at the house. They hadn't expected such extravagance. Woo snickered, knowing full well that they had no idea of the true status of their youngest son in Hidden Kingdom. Woo had more money than he knew what to do with, as did Blayze and most of First and Second Squads (the Animals saw no need to be paid in Human currency, so they were paid in other ways) so it was simple to purchase such a nice house for his family. It was his gift to his father, who had always had to work so hard for everything they'd had when he was growing up. One look at the man's face, and Woo knew that his father was a very happy man, which pleased him.

"Are you coming in or not?" Woo demanded. "The tea's getting cold and your hostess is impatient."

"Hostess?" they asked, leveling their eyes on the small man in the doorway.

Woo turned and strode over to a small cushion that Blayze had set out for him along with one for himself. They sat, faces alight with excitement, as the family came pouring through the door, more eager to see who their hostess was than to admire their new dwelling. And they all froze. Woo focused on each face, full of wonder, and then looked at his oldest brother. Wang looked ready to cry as he stared in disbelief at his fiancée. Then he held out his arms hopefully.

Ling set the teapot down, and she walked over, stopping just out of reach of his arms. Wang wilted.

"Are… Are you…?" he asked fearfully.

She opened her hand and held out a seashell. "I waited for you. My parents are not happy, but I waited."

Wang sobbed and embraced her, holding her close as he cried. Ling shook in his arms, relieved and overjoyed to see her fiancé again. And Woo felt his anger finally loosen its hold in his heart. Those tears proved that his brother was just as feeling as he was; when they were children, Wang refused to cry over anything, proving that he was serious by not shedding tears when he'd broken his wrist at age 12. But those happy tears touched something in Woo's heart.

He had been excited about what could happen, about seeing his brother happy. But he was cautious about those feelings. He wasn't sure why he felt excited. Was he excited to be rid of them and those feelings leaked over into the situation, or did he really want to see Wang happy? Seeing the tears pouring from his brother's eyes and feeling his heart warm and thaw, Woo knew then that there was hope for him and his family. Now that things were better between him and his mother and father, he would focus on each brother. And he knew that he'd just made a huge leap with Wang.

Wang pulled away and pecked his fiancée on the cheek. He took a deep breath, stroking her hair.

"How did you know to come here?" he asked.

The entire family froze when she pulled back and gestured to Woo. Wang stared for a moment then shook his head.

"But you _hate_ us, Woo," he said softly, tears spilling down his cheeks again. "I don't understand why you would find Ling if you hate me."

Woo blinked, tilting his head. "I never said I hated you, Wang."

"But you were yelling and screaming and you said things that were true, and you have every reason in the world to hate us."

The little man shocked them by smiling. "I was angry at you. I never said I hated you. Anger and hatred are different. The only creature I have ever hated was Severne. And he's dead now. So I think it is very safe to say that I don't hate you."

Wang laughed, running his hands through his thick black hair, still crying. "Woo, I don't know how to thank you."

"I do," Woo replied. "You invite me and Blayze to the wedding. Deal?"

"Deal!" Wang agreed immediately.

Woo smiled. "How about some tea and cookies? Ling's made a feast."

So they sat down and Chen and Ling served the tea and cookies. They ate, and it was mostly Wang and Ling that spoke, catching up on each other's lives. When Ling heard about Severne, she covered her mouth and her eyes got wide. When Wang finished with being sent to the camp while Blayze went after Woo and his father, she paused and turned to the little man.

"What happened to you and Blayze?"

The family paused. They had never asked what their youngest member had gone through on the day they'd been freed. They had seen the bruises and the broken wrist, but they had no knowledge of what had gone on while he was on that cliff. Lim shifted forward, gazing at his son intently.

"Yes, Woo," he said. "What did happen up there?"

Woo swallowed his bite of cookie, and he touched his throat, which still had faint outlines of Severne's hands. He hadn't told the story to anybody; it was Blayze that had told the others. But he decided his family deserved to hear it from his own lips. So he began to talk, telling of the fight with Severne, nearly being dropped off of the cliff, being saved by Blayze, and then their combined efforts that culminated in Severne's death. He paused to take a drink, and his mother, her face pale, leaned forward.

"Well?" she asked. "What happened then? You never came to camp. We were waiting."

Woo swallowed a mouthful of the fragrant tea, setting it aside. "We were swept over the edge of the waterfall."

He paused for a moment, relishing their shocked faces, then he continued with how his wrist broke, how Blayze saved him from drowning, how they lit a fire, and how Rahim found them, which led to their being sent straight to the medical ward. When he was done, he took another bite of his cookie then sat there, looking at their faces and chewing. His family looked shocked, surprised beyond anything he'd ever seen before. His heart sank and he grew nervous.

"What?" he asked when they kept staring.

"You… You stabbed him?" Cheung asked softly.

"And you dragged him into the river?" Wang asked, swallowing hard.

"Well, yeah. He was trying to kill me and my best friend!" Woo exclaimed. "What would you do?"

"You knew he couldn't swim?" Lim asked.

"Well, yeah," Woo said. "He almost drowned as a kid. He hated water. Blayze told me." He paused. "It was the only way to end things. Things I started when I was 12." With a deep breath, he said, "Things that got our house destroyed."

"What happened, Woo?" Chen asked. "You never said."

"We never gave you the chance," Wang added quickly.

"Well," he said slowly. "I was captured by the Monkeys. Stuff was said, and a rebellion started, led by Blayze. Severne tried to kill Blayze, so I started a fire and shoved burning wood in his face. He had a huge scar on his face, and he swore to kill us both. So he destroyed our house because he knew that's where I lived. He probably wanted to kill you. So that's why I had to get you away."

There was a long pause. Then Wang spoke. "You saved our lives," he said in wonder.

"Most likely," Blayze said when Woo blushed and looked down. "My father was very vindictive. He would have tortured you first. I advised Woo to get you out. And that's what he did. And you thanked him by disowning him and sending him away."

Lim grimaced. "It was just so hard to lose everything I'd worked for, Woo. I was angry. But I didn't want you to never come back."

Woo considered this for a moment, entertaining possibilities of what could have happened if he'd returned, then he shrugged it off. "Things are as they are, and we can't change them." He stood and brushed off his yellow robe. "I still need to inspect the farmland. You all should come with us. I have to show you the irrigation system."

"Irrigation system?" Wang asked in surprise.

"Yep. It's an invention of mine. Your land is on a slant, so it's perfect, and it all drains right into the creek. It makes watering your crops easier. Come, I'll show you."

After two hours of inspecting the land and showing them the tools and tricks that he had crafted and sent over to make their lives more productive and easier, they made it back to the house. The sun was high in the sky, and Woo spoke to Blayze.

"You should call the Airforce now, Commander."

"Airforce?" Wang asked.

"Yep. We're flying back," Woo said. "Don't relish another day and a half of Turtle-travel. Besides, our Turtles are exhausted. It'll be quicker, and we have safe means of transporting the Turtles back. Everything's planned. Blayze just has to call them. It should take a couple hours and then we'll be off."

"So you'll stay for dinner?" Chen asked.

"Sure," Woo said.

They began to head inside, but Wang stopped Woo, calling him back. Blayze paused in the doorway, looking back to see the two brothers staring at each other. Their heights were so different, as were their strengths, weaknesses, and personalities, but they were still family. Blayze hesitated, wondering if he should continue in, but then they began to speak.

"So can this be the start?" Wang asked, shifting his weight nervously.

"The start of what?" Woo asked.

"Fixing things," Wang said. "You know, now that we know you don't hate us."

Woo hummed softly, turning to see Blayze, who moved toward the house. Woo shook his head, and Wang glanced over. But the little man spoke again. "Yes. This is the start, Wang. But it's just the start. We've got a lot of work to do."

Wang smiled. "Then let's keep going over dinner."

Woo nodded, and they headed into the house together. After a moment, Blayze turned to look in, and what he saw brought tears to his eyes. Woo was reunited with his family, and it was beautiful. And it was only made better when Woo looked at him and gestured him in to join the family. Wiping away the tears, he stepped in and closed the door, his heart so full of joy that it ached as he realized just what kind of family he was being invited into, and he looked forward to the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of Wrath of Woo. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
